A Brawler's Spirit
by IchigoSkywalker
Summary: Lucy thought her life was even when was kicked out of Fairy Tail for unclear reasons. Just when she's given up hope, a tiny old man arrives speaking of destiny and creatures called Bakugan saying Lucy has been chosen. Watch Lucy find a new guild, a new team, and a new family while growing In power. Witness her become a true Bakugan Brawler. Undergoing rewrite as of 6/14/20
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the Bakugan franchise or Fairy Tail. They are the sole properties of their license holders. i stand to gain no profit or benefit from this fan-made project . Please Support the official release.

Chapter One

_Why Natsu? Erza? Gray? Why did you betray me? _Lucy Heartfilia sobs as she runs down the streets of Magnolia, leaving Fairy Tail and her "family" behind.

_You have brought disgrace on this guild._

_I had such high hopes for you._

_You've tarnished our reputation._

Ever since they'd returned from Edolas along with Lisanna, things had been going downhill. Lucy wasn't blind, she could see how her guild mates distanced themselves from her, blowing her off with a myriad of weak excuses. She plastered on a smile and pretended not to notice, convincing herself it was all in her head.

_They think I'm weak,_ Lucy laments. She wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand only for them to start anew when she sees unblemished skin where her guild stamp used to be.

Lucy is hyper aware of the pointed looks and harsh comments from the citizens as she runs by. She hasn't just fallen from Fairy Tail's good graces but the townspeople have turned on her as well and she has no idea why.

_Who needs them? _Lucy sniffles, almost bowling over a tiny old man with a crown of white hair.

Lucy runs without stopping, ignoring the burn from her overworked muscles. She makes it to the outskirts and finally runs out of juice near where the state park is located.

Her legs like jelly, Lucy collapses on the grass and throws an arm over her face to block out the sun. "What did I do to deserve this?" She murmurs.

Lucy doesn't know how long she lies there. It's long enough to nearly cry herself to sleep, coming to with a start at the sound of a wizened old voice.

"Why do you cry?"

Lucy's muscles protest as she pulls herself into a sitting position.

After wiping away her tears, Lucy looks up and sees a wrinkled face that takes her a moment to place. "You're the man I almost ran over in the street," Lucy sniffles. "I'm so sorry."

"Water under the bridge," he assures. The old man sighs in a mix of discomfort and relief when he takes a seat next to Lucy in the grass. "What has you so upset?"

Lucy hesitates at the thought of unloading her personal troubles on a man she had just met. The choice is made for her when words start spilling out of her mouth of their own accord. She weaves her tale of woe to the old man, detailing her history with Fairy Tail, the growing distance from her friends, their betrayal, and most recently getting booted from her apartment as well as her guild.

"I feel so stupid. I put all my faith in my friends and I just ended up getting burned."

"What's wrong with putting faith in your friends?"

Lucy looks up with watery eyes. "What?"

"Yes, you friends let you down in the worst way, but that is their failing not yours. You weren't wrong to trust your friends even if they didn't trust you."

"They gave me my strength and now I've never felt so weak." The man chuckles, earning a glare from Lucy. "What's so funny?" She glares.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone I used to know. A young man by the name of Shun. He believed he didn't need the support of his friends, that he was fine on his own."

"What happened to him?"

"With time, he learned that you are never more strong than when you are part of a team."

"How can I be part of a team when I feel like my trust has been violated?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I don't believe all of your friends have betrayed you," he says, pointing a gnarled finger at the ring of keys on her hip.

"My Celestial Spirits?" Lucy blinks, the keys jingling when she removes them from her hip, insecurities and doubts taking root in her mind. "What if they leave me too?"

As if in answer two of her keys releases a bright light that enters the duck pond with a splash. Lucy wipes the water from her face and sees Aquarius swimming in the water with Ares standing on the surface

"Some bonds can't be broken," says the blue-haired mermaid as they are both engulfed in a blue light that merges together.. When the light disappears, there stands a new creature that heavily resembles Aquarius more so than Ares. She's gigantic, her skin a light blue and smooth like down. Her hair is long and wild and her arms are now bird wings while her feet are taloned and birdlike. "Cat got your tongue, princess?" She smirks.

"It's good to see you, Harpus," the old man greets.

"My word, if it isn't Marucho. You've gotten so old."

He chortles. "You look the same as ever."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. "If you're here then I can only assume Preyas must be as well."

Lucy's expression grows more confused when a small blue ball floats out of Marucho's cloak, hovering next to his face when it opens up into what appears to be a toy fishman. "Whoowhee, you really need to wash that cloak. It smells nasty in there!"

"Hello, Preyas. It's nice to see you under different circumstances."

"Who are you people? What happened to Aquarius and Ares?" Lucy babbles, her brain struggling to cope with the events unfolding.

"She's just full of questions, isn't she?" Preyas laughs.

"It's like talking to myself," Marucho agrees.

"Where are my manners? I am Aquos Preyas, but you can just call me Preyas. It's short, sweet and to the point."

"Preyas," Lucy tests the name on her lips. "What are you, exactly?"

"I am a Bakugan, just like Harpus though you may know her as Aquarius."

Aquarius looks away guiltily. "My apologies for the deception but I am afraid that Celestial Spirits don't actually exist," she adds.

"But I've summoned you guys like a hundred times. Now you're telling me you aren't even real?"

"What Harpus means," Marucho interrupts, "is that Celestial Spirits are just a front for the Bakugan, a way to hide in plain sight."

"But why?"

"Bakugan possess great power and there are those who do and would seek to abuse their power. For centuries, the sides of good and evil have been at war using their Bakugan as weapons. Every major conflict in history the Bakugan have been involved in some way. When the next great conflict comes, a new generation takes up the mantle… on both sides."

"But I've got most of the keys. What harm could anyone really do?"

"You have most of the Golden Keys but Silver Keys are Bakugan as well, most of them fragments of a greater power. Besides, there's actually another set of keys."

Lucy gapes at Marucho. "What do you mean there's another set? There are only twelve zodiac signs."

"Just as the golden Keys represent the Bakugan seeking to do good and bring peace, there is a mirror set of Bakugan seeking to bring ruin and destruction. They are called the Eclipse Keys."

Lucy is racked with an involuntary shiver at the mention of the name. "Just the name gives me the heebie jeebies."

"They're out there, make no mistake about it. It's my job to prepare you and your allies for the war ahead."

Lucy stiffens in disbelief. "Hold up a second. I'm not looking to get involved in any war."

"I'm afraid that choice may be out of your hands," Marucho sighs sadly. "You've been chosen as a strong soul of light and good, a prime candidate to be a Battle Brawler. It's not just chance that you have so many of the keys already.

"You're special Lucy. You always have been," Harpus says, her voice unusually kind.

"Me?" Lucy blinks, jabbing her thumb to her chest. "But I'm nobody."

"That's not true," Aquarius argues though Lucy supposes she ought to get used to referring to her as Harpus.

"Okay, first of all, why are you being so nice to me? You hate me," Lucy accuses.

"I don't hate you, Lucy. I was merely following orders."

"By who? I thought i was your only Summoner."

"There was one before you."

"My mother?"

"It was her wish, before she died, that I prepare you for the harshness of the world, to help you stand on your two feet and give you the strength to flourish. She worried that you would turn soft and complacent like your father. I complied by teaching you the same way I learned, the Bakugan way."

"For centuries, Bakugan existed in competition with one another. It was either eat or be eaten," Preyas pitches in.

"It was a harsh lesson, yes. But I believe it was necessary and can only hope this won't come between us in the future."

"While I would love to continue this discussion," Marucho wheezes, "you have a choice to make Lucy." Marucho gives a light wave of the hand and a glimmering portal of rainbow lights opens in the air. "Will you continue to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or will you accept you are destined to be great, take charge, and fight?"

Lucy's fists clench tight as she wars with her own mind.

_What am I doing?_ What would mother say? Lucy wonders as her mind goes at war with itself._ I can't just throw a pity party for the rest of my life. I still don't know how I feel about this war business but I can't stand still. The only way things can improve is if I move forward._

Lucy takes a shaky breath and prays that she is making the right choice. "I still think you might have the wrong girl but I'm willing to try. Please, teach me." Lucy says with embers of determination glowing in her eyes.

"That's the spirit," Marucho laughs before devolving into a coughing fit. "Shall we then?" He gestures to the open portal.

"Where will it take us?"

"To your future," Preyas answers.

Lucy takes a deep breath and steps through the portal before she can lose her nerve.

For the next several seconds, Lucy feels like she's helplessly plummeting from the sky with the ground nowhere in view.

None too soon the experience comes to an end and Lucy comes to on her back, her eyes squeezed shut to stop the world from spinning. Once she's confident she isn't about to puke, Lucy sits up and stands on wobbly feet. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to New Vestroia," Harpus greets, hovering happily in the air.

"This is the home world of the Bakugan," Preyas' voice booms unnaturally loud. Lucy takes a peek over her shoulder and her jaw drops at the sight of the massive fishman towering over her form.

"Preyas?" She squawks.

"Yes," he chortles at her expression. "This is the real me. I know, I'm even slimmer in person," Preyas cracks to no applause. What do you think of my world?" He presses.

Lucy's head is on a swivel, taking in her surroundings. She sees lush jungles shrouded in darkness, mountains bathed in a harsh white light and burning fields of magma with the odd lake here and there.

"It's beautiful," Lucy admits, finding the almost choppy juxtaposition of different environments is beautiful in an artistic sort of way.

"I'm glad you think so," Harpus giggles. "I haven't been home in quite some time."

"So this is where the Celestial Spirits come from." Lucy snaps her finger in remembrance. "That reminds me, where are the other Celestial spirits? Shouldn't they be out too?"

"Check your belt."

Lucy gawks openly when four of her keys glow a bright gold and join together into a large gold sphere. The light grows in intensity until Lucy is forced to look away. She doesn't dare to look until she feels two round objects fall into her hands.

They're balls, one is red and black and the other a dazzling white and yellow. "What happened to Leo and Virgo and Cancer and Scorpio?"

"This is the form we take when we're sleeping or expecting a battle," Harpus plows on. Right now they are doing the former."

"What happened to them?" She demands again in a shaking voice.

"Some Bakugan were too powerful to contain within a single key, so they were fragmented between multiple keys."

"You mean, they're gone?" Lucy tears up. "They were my friends. I didn't even get to say goodbye," she cries, feeling like she is being punished.

"They are not gone."

"What do you mean they're not gone?"

"We retain our memories as Celestial Spirits. Our past interactions and experiences we remember them all. You haven't lost anyone, we've just combined into who we truly are."

"It still feels like I've lost more friends."

"Your loss will endure for a while, and that is alright. What you need to remember is that no matter what, we exist in your heart, and in your memories. Do not dwell on the sadness of change, but the happiness of what has already been." "Do it, for me?" Harpus adds when Lucy stays quiet.

Lucy wants to cry and scream and tell her she's mad to even suggest a thing. But in her heart she knows that would be a disservice to her former Spirits. "I'll try," Lucy sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You are so much stronger than you realize, Lucy."

"I'm flattered you think so but are you sure I'm cut out for this?"

"Come on, Lucy. All the fights we've been through, all the memories we've made, what more proof do you need to believe you have what it takes to be a Brawler?" Harpus presses.

"Thank you, for all your support. I'll do everything I can to become worthy of it," Lucy vows through teary eyes. Once the tears cease, Lucy speaks again. "Why did you bring me here?"

Marucho sighs and seems to age twenty years in the span of a few seconds. "I'm old, Lucy. My eyesight is diminished and my bones fragile. I cannot battle on the same level I once could and the world needs a competent Brawler to take the reins from the last generation."

"And you choose me?"

"Lucy, new Brawlers are chosen during times of great danger and turmoil. The world needs you whether it knows it or not."

"That's a big responsibility," Lucy gulps, wiping her strangely sweaty palms on her shorts.

"One I believe you are able to handle. Now, there is only one more test," Marucho rasps, pulling an electronic device from the folds of his cloak.

"This is a Baku-Meter, a must have for a Brawler to engage in a Bakugan Battle."

Lucy fixes the multi-colored device to her wrist and admires it in the sunlight.

Marucho takes the next several minutes to explain the rules of battle to Lucy. "Do you understand?"

Lucy gives a tentative nod. "I think so."

"Good. Gate card, set!" Marucho cries, tossing a bakugan in conjunction with the Abilility card. "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Preyas stand!"

Lucy follows suit and lays down her own gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Harpus, stand!" A card materializes from her Baku-Meter. "Ability activate: Typhoon Twister!"

Lucy gasps when she feels a sliver of her magical power be consumed along with another, stronger source on the edge of her senses. _Is that Harpus?_

Harpus cackles and flaps her wing furiously generating a typhoon.

"Water Wall!" Preyas opens his jaws wide and water comes flooding out, gathering together to form a wall and stop Lucy's attack.

She pushes the issue to the back of her mind, deciding she can worry about it later. "We're not out of this yet. We're just getting started!" Lucy declares. "Ability Activate: Feather Storm!" Harpus flies up high and gives a hard flap of her wings that sends a barrage of razor sharp feathers raining below."

_There it is again. _The cost is small but still noticeable to Lucy. _Are the ability cards doing this?_

"That's not good," Preyas gulps. "Marucho buddy?"

"I've got you covered. Ability Activate: Subterra Reaction:"

"I do not look good in orange and brown," Harpus notes with mild concern at her attribute changing.

"Gate Card Open: Big Blue!" The light of the gate card activating has stars ringing in Lucy's vision. When Lucy opens her eyes she sees that the lake has flooded with water spilling into the valley leaving Marucho and Lucy standing on tiny islands amidst the water. "Now your water advantage is gone and Preyas gets a power boost."

"That's the good stuff!" Preyas howls, surrounded by an blue aura with his muscles bulging out.

"This is bad. What do I do?" Lucy panics.

"Don't panic, Lucy! You've got this!"

"One of us has to," Lucy mutters. "My Aquos abilities may be out of my reach but Harpus has some tricks up her sleeve. Double Ability activate: Feather Storm plus Feather Mirage!"

"I'm gonna serve you up for dinner, fishboy!" Harpus laughs, blasting him with another barrage of feathers.

Preyas raises his arm to block and gapes when he looks up to see several Harpus clones fluttering about amidst feathers drifting down from the sky.

"Bet you can't hit me!"

"What is this?" Marucho gawks.

Lucy feels a small smile come to her face. "Feather Mirage is an ability unique to Harpus. It gives the illusion of five Harpus clones and you have to guess which is the real one."

"Easy peasy," Preyas laughs it off but Lucy can see sweat beading on his face. Preyas bunches his legs and takes to the air, going after Harpus clones with a lightning fast barrage of punches.

When there is only one clone left the real Harpus strikes Preyas with a taloned foot to the face that sends him skipping across the water like a stone.

"Five skips. I think that's a new record," Harpus smirks.

Preyas staggers to his feet gently massaging his face. "Geez. I don't remember her hitting that hard before."

"That would have to do with the second effect of Feather Mirage."

"There's a second effect?"

"You only get three chances to find the real Harpus. Every incorrect guess gives Harpus a power boost and if you can't find the real one, her power rises even more."

"Great move, Lucy!" Marucho compliments. "But this round still isn't over. "Double Ability activate: Stealth Walk and Heat Seeker."

Preyas waves his hands in front of his face with a flourish and fades from view. A densely packed ball of water comes from nowhere and lands a solid hit. More and more water spheres begin to appear and launch from various places. Harpus takes to the air and pulls some fancy aerial maneuvers but she is being quickly overwhelmed. _My gate card is useless since the attribute changed, _Lucy laments watching as Harpus is overwhelmed by sheer numbers becomes the center of a small explosion.

Harpus falls out of the sky, back in her ball form and lands at Lucy's feet with Preyas following suit for Marucho.

"Lucy life gauge at twenty percent," Lucy's Baku-meter chimes in.

"No worries. We'll crush him in round two," Harpus growls, surprising Lucy.

"Right," Lucy nods. "Let's do this."

"Are you good to go again?" Marucho asks.

"You bet!" The two brawlers throw their Bakugan back onto the field.

"So nice to have my natural coloring back," Harpus sighs happily.

Preyas shrugs. "Personally, I like to spice things up with a bit of variety. Let me show you. Attribute Change: Haos."

Lucy gawks when Preyas changes his attribute and coloring to that of a Haos Bakugan.

"Correlation between Aquos and Haos," Marucho calls, giving Preyas a power up.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Harpus scoffs.

"Ability Activate: Delta Marine Snow!" Lucy looks on with bright eyes when snow starts to drift down from the sky.

"Let's see how you like having your abilities blocked from you. Ability Activate: Blue Shield. I'll be taking that power boost you just gave yourself," Lucy smiles cheekily as a stream of energy surges from Preyas to Harpus.

"That's a good move," Preyas says. "But you're still going to need more than that."

Lucy bites her lip, knowing full well that Preyas is right. The power gap between the two is still prominent. Would it just be better to save everyone the time and give up? Lucy wonders before forcefully shaking her head. _I'm sick of doubting myself,_ Lucy growls.

"Double Ability Activate: Aqua Repulsor plus Shooting Stardust!"

More of Preyas' energy is sapped and Harpus blasts Preyas with three streams of water holding the force of a cannon.

Lucy watches in disbelief when Preyas is sent back to Marucho's hand.

"Did I just win the round? I did it. I really did it!" Lucy cheers happily with Harpus and Marucho looking on in approval.

"Marucho life gauge down to thirty percent."

"Good job, Lucy. This is the round that will decide the battle."

Both brawlers summon their Bakugan again with Marucho wasting no time in powering up Preyas. "Attribute Change; Pyrus!" Preyas cries.

"Double Ability Activate: Flame Tornado plus Fire Tornado!" Preyas becomes the center of a flaming twister right on course for Harpus.

"Dive!" Lucy gasps and Harpus submerges herself.

"I just need to wait it out. It'll go out on its own," Lucy mutters to herself. After a few moments it becomes clear that's not the case with the flames still going strong. A small stab of panic rises in Lucy's chest when the water starts to steam.

"That is hot!" Harpus screeches, flying out of the water like a bat out of hell.

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. She forces herself to stop shaking and takes a steady breath. "Let's end this! Are you ready Harpus?"

"You know it."

"Gate Card: Open! Aquos Reactor!" Harpus is then empowered by an aura of blue energy.

"Ability Activate: Tidal Wave," Lucy pants, feeling the biggest exertion on her magic yet. And if her senses are correct it is no small matter for Harpus either. Her legs feel like jelly and her body is racked with involuntary tremors like she hasn't eaten in days.

The water in the lake swirls together and flows over to Harpus to form a tidal wave standing several stories tall.

"Ability Activate: Supernova!"

A ball of fire forms in Preyas's hand that is around the size of a large horse. "Here we go!" Preyas hurls the sphere in the same moment that the water comes surging forward. They clash together, forming a sweeping wall of steam that has Lucy raising her arms in defense squealing in pain when she feels the skin on her arms burn and strip away before going numb.

"Lucy life gauge: Zero percent."

"Lucy!" Marucho cries out with worry and runs to her side just in time to catch her from falling over. Marucho gently lowers her to the ground and speaks softly. "We're going to get you help, okay?"

Lucy barely registers the sentence. "Harpus," she croaks. "Is she okay?"

"Lucy, your arms are covered in third degree burns."

"Is she okay?" Lucy demands a little stronger.

"I'm okay," Harpus whispers soothingly and crouches on Lucy's other side back in her Aquarius guise.

"Good," Lucy mumbles. "Sorry I lost us the match." Her head tilts to look at Marucho. "Guess you'll have to find somebody else."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just relax. Get us out of here," Marucho yells, Lucy feels the ground rumble and her ears pound at the resounding roar of a large beast.

Thank you if you stuck around until the end. I have the first five chapters typed already and now it's just a matter of editing the 17k or so words I have on file. Did you like it? if so subscribe and follow for future content. Don't forget to leave a review or lob some constructive criticism my way. Thanks fo reading. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Bakugan franchise and Fairy Tail are the sole property of their respective owners. I am just a fan who does not stand to make any career or financial gain from this fan-made project. As a fan of both series, I ask that you please support the official release. Thank you!**

Chapter Two

When Lucy wakes up, she finds herself alone in a warm, soft bed. The room is dark with the only light source a crack of sunlight sneaking through the curtains.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Relax, you're safe. You pushed yourself too hard," a stalwart and wizened voice chimes in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Lucy questions groggily, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Over here on the nightstand." Lucy feels for the lamp switch and flicks it on with clumsy and sluggish fingers. She sees Harpus closed up and asleep next to the two mystery Bakugan from earlier. Lucy flinches in surprise when the Haos Bakugan springs open. "Hello Lucy."

"Who are you?" Lucy asks, peering closer, frowning when she sees she is putting weight on her arm yet feels almost nothing below her elbow. "What happened to my arms?"

Lucy holds her shaking hands up to the lamplight and see both her forearms are swathed in bandages that have started to bleed through in several places.

"That last clash from your battle between Harpus and Preyas generated a lot of superheated steam. The blowback was severe and you were burned quite badly."

"I can barely feel my hands," Lucy laments. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haos Dragonoid. You probably know me better as when I was split between Leo and Virgo."

"Loki? Is that really you?"

"In a manner of speaking, though I much prefer to go by Drago."

Lucy bites her lip, having to once again face the reality that her beloved spirits are starting to vanish.

"I would like to apologize," Drago offers.

Lucy scrunches up her face in confusion. "Apologize for what?"

Drago looks away bashfully. "For the ah… flirting I did as Leo. I hope you didn't feel too uncomfortable."

"So you really do remember when you were Leo and Virgo?"

"Every moment," Drago nods.

Lucy hesitates to ask the question on her mind, ultimately deciding to bite the bullet. "What did they think of me?"

"Pardon?"

"Leo and Virgo: were they happy? Did I treat them well enough? Did they think I'm weak," Lucy finishes in a near whisper.

"Yes, they were happy. You treated them like family: a consideration they haven't received from many of their previous summoners."

"They _are_ my family. I never considered them anything less. How could I when they always had my back and supported me through everything?"

"They felt the same way. It was an honor to stand by you; a notion I agree with going forward."

"You're going to stay?"

"Of course," Drago scoffs. "I saw everything they saw. I've seen what a noble and resilient young lady you are. I will battle with you if you'll have me."

A few tears sneak past Lucy and roll down her face. "Of course I will." Lucy blinks the tears away to avoid soaking her bandages. "What about my last question? Did they think I was weak?"

"Absolutely not. In fact, Leo thought you were one of the strongest people he's ever met."

"What?" Lucy gapes in disbelief.

"Did you ever wonder why Fairy Tail has so few mages despite being the most famous guild in Fiore?"

"Now that you mention it, that is weird."

"They would either be too intimidated by the constant fights and brawls rocking the guild hall or just feel inferior being around so many powerful mages. They assume they can never compare and call it quits."

"I just thought it was because there are so few mages compared to the rest of the population. I mean, they don't even have an admission test."

"They lacked the inner strength you possess," Harpus pipes in, surprising Lucy and Drago. "A strength I've always known you had. I was proud to see you grow and learn with every battle, your connection growing ever stronger with your Spirits. I'm sorry that I never let you see that pride."

"The past is the past," Lucy sniffs. "I just want to focus on the future." Even as she speaks, Lucy's mind reverts to flashes of Fairy Tail

"And we'll be there with you," they vow.

A sharp knock on the door cuts into the conversation. "Lucy, are you awake?" An older but unfamiliar voice calls softly from behind the door.

"Come in."

The newcomer flicks on the light, forcing Lucy to shut her eyes until they can adjust. "Sorry for the darkness. I didn't want your rest to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lucy questions as she blinks the last of the stars from her eyes. Her vision clear, she sees a woman who can't be older than forty walk up to her bedside clad in a doctor's coat.

"My name is Mona Fermin and I'm your doctor," she smiles, wiping a strand of orange hair from her face.

"Where am I exactly?"

"You're in my home in Vestal City right now. Drago and Marucho got you here just as the shock started to set in."

Mona goes about conducting several non-intrusive tests on Lucy, scribbling her reactions down on a clipboard.

"Thank you," Lucy says, casting a wary glance at the cone-shaped object held to her chest. "What is that?"

"Just a little tool used to make sure your Ethernano Container isn't damaged. You can't brawl with a faulty Ethernano Container. That's just asking for disaster." Mona pulls away the cone and an electronic device in her other hand gives a loud beep.

She gives a low whistle when she looks at the readings.

"What is it?" Lucy gulps. Had she injured something more than just her arms?

"Nothing bad. Quite the opposite actually. You have an unusually high amount of magic. I'm impressed."

Lucy stares at her with disbelief. "Your device must be broken. I've always been quick to run out of magic."

"Not in our last battle you didn't," Harpus argues. "That's part of the whole point for the keys."

"What?"

"The Gate Keys were designed to quickly consume the user's magic. Magic is just like any other muscle. The more you work it out, the stronger it gets. With your magic constantly being sucked to empty, you'd come back with even more to compensate," Drago explains. "Bakugan may supply their fair share of magic in battle but their partner needs a high magic capacity to keep up. "You've been using those keys for over a year now on a semi-regular basis."

"That would do it," Marucho interjects, swinging around the corner and striding into the room. "I was surprised by how long you lasted in our battle. And you'll only get stronger from there."

"Marucho!" Lucy gasps in surprise and looks away in shame.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I lost the battle. I failed your test. I'm sorry."

"Who says you failed?"

Lucy's head snaps up and she regards Marucho with wide eyes. "I lost the battle," Lucy splutters.

"I never actually said you had to win the battle to pass the test," Marucho gives a sly smile. "You showed that the bond between you and your Bakugan is strong indeed. You refused to give up when things got rough and even after sustaining serious burns, your first concern was for Harpus, not yourself."

"Of course I was concerned. Harpus took the brunt of the blast, I just got the blowback," Lucy says, tilting her head at Mona's discretion. A small smile springs to her lips at the knowledge that she hadn't failed after all.

"Aside from some bruising and minor lacerations everything checks out. Your hands of course, are the main concern."

"How bad is it?" Lucy questions, trying to form a closed fist with her hands and succeeds with great effort. Lucy grows pale at the less than optimistic look on Mona's face.

"Several of the top layers of your skin were burned away by the heat. Unfortunately, that also means most of the nerves were burned away as well."

"I can barely feel my fingers."

"You have a few options. We could try using some experimental medical technology to stimulate the regeneration of your nerves. Though even if it is a success, it is highly unlikely that all of your nerve endings will be repaired."

"What are my other options?"

"We could have a plastic surgeon clean up the surface damage, forgo the medical treatment and accept your limited mobility. The experimental surgery would be extremely painful and you could still live a full life without it."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"There is but it's drastic. We could amputate and fit you with prosthetics."

Lucy grows pale as an image of someone chopping her hands off with a meat cleaver invades her mind. "How about let's not do that? The surgery, would I still be able to brawl without it?"

Mona bites her lip and averts her gaze. "It is very unlikely."

"Then I'll do it. I'll have the surgery," Lucy insists adamantly. "I'm not ready to give up battling already."

Marucho crosses his arms and regards Lucy with a knowing smile. "I thought you didn't want to get involved in this war between Bakugan?"

Lucy bunches up the sheets in hands and turns to meet Marucho's gaze. "I don't. But when I was brawling I realized something. I've never felt more alive or more at peace than when we were battling. Does that make sense to you?"

Marucho laughs heartily. "That makes _perfect_ sense to me. Now that you're awake,, perhaps you would like to join us for supper."

At the mention of food, Lucy feels her appetite come back to life for all to hear. "That sounds great. I could eat a horse."

With some assistance from Harpus, Lucy is lead out of the guest room on unsteady feet. She drifts too far away from Harpus and bumps the wall with her shoulder, knocking a photo to the floor. "Sorry," Lucy winces and bends over to pick up the photo. The photograph is of a tall, blond—haired man squeezed between a middle-aged woman and a young girl.

"Don't worry about it," Mona assures and places it back on the wall. Fortunately there is no broken glass.

"Who is that in the photo?"

Mona lovingly brushes the dust from the glass. "This is me as a child with my mother and uncle."

"Will I meet them?"

Mona gives Lucy a strained smile. "My mother is in the kitchen cooking dinner," Mona answers.

Lucy lets the issue rest, not wanting to pry when Mona had been nice enough to treat her wounds.

The kitchen is just down the hall and finished in chrome and bright paint. The pleasant aroma of basil and sage mixed with hot meat wafts out of a boiling pot and into Lucy's nose. Attending to the pot is an old woman in an apron, her white hair in a tight bun.

"Mom, Lucy's awake," Mona greets.

The old woman turns away from the pot and Lucy is surprised to see Preyas hovering over her shoulder.

"Lucy, it's so nice to meet you. You had us worried," the woman gives a kindly, inviting smile. "I'm Mira. You've of course met my daughter, Mona."

Lucy waves shyly at Mira. "Thank you for accepting me into your home," she bows graciously.

"Any friend of Marucho's is a friend of mine. Please sit. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

Lucy accepts the offer and seats herself at the table with some help from Harpus.

Lucy leans back in her seat when Preyas comes rushing up to her and gets close enough to Lucy's face that she has to go cross eyed to see him.

"Oh, hey Lucy," Preyas greets awkwardly, his voice breaking at the end. "So, how you doing?"

"I've been better but it's nothing I can't bounce back from."

"That's good," Preyas's voice rises an octave. "I mean good for you."

"Is something wrong Preyas? You're acting a bit strange."

Lucy is unprepared when Preyas starts rambling a mile a second. "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of my carelessness. You were seriously hurt and it's all my fault and I'll do anything to make it up to you," he spits out in one breath.

Lucy is touched by the sincere, if unnecessary apology. "Relax. I don't blame you so there's no reason for you to do so now is there?"

"I guess," Preyas grimaces.

"Lucy is right. There's no need to get yourself worked up, old friend," Drago says.

Lucy looks between the two Bakugan in curiosity. "You two know each other?"

Preyas flies excited circles in the air. "Oh,, yeah. Me and Drago go way back. We've haven't really had a chance to catch up yet. He hasn't left your side since you got here."

Lucy feels a spot of warmth swell in her chest at his concern.

Mira chooses that moment to interrupt by announcing dinner being ready with supper being a savory lamb stew.

Everyone thanks her for the food and digs in. Lucy tries to grab her spoon in her fingers but only succeeds in batting it around in circles.

"Need a hand?" Harpus asks.

A surge of gratitude swells through Lucy that Harpus doesn't fuss over her like a baby in front of everyone, instead consulting Lucy before assisting.

"Or two," Lucy jokes weakly.

With the utmost care, Harpus spoons Lucy's soup for the duration of dinner with small breaks for conversation in between.

She is surprised by how relaxed she feels during dinner. She is in someone else's house but the warm and friendly conversation at the table makes it feel like a home. _I thought I'd never know that feeling again._

Mira and Mona are left to clean up while Harpus guides Lucy back to the guest room.

Lucy gets into bed with heavy eyes, the filling meal and day's events leaving her exhausted.

"This feels weird," Lucy yawns as Harpus slides into the other side of the bed.

Harpus freezes with one leg on the bed. "I can sleep in the living room if you would prefer."

Lucy shakes her head. "It's not that. It's just nice being able to talk to you like this. Part of me keeps expecting you to make some snide remark."

"If I'm being honest, saying those things wasn't easy. But I did what I had to do, for your sake. But you don't need that anymore. You've proven you're strong. You pushed on even though things looked hopeless."

"Only because I had you to nudge me forward. In a strange way I appreciate you constantly challenging me. It helped me grow."

"Good night, Lucy," Harpus whispers, Lucy having already fallen asleep.

But her sleep is not peaceful.

_"__Deceiver."_

_"__Loser." _

_"__Traitor." In her dream, Lucy curls into a ball in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall as her former friends jeer at her and mock her._

_"__Why don't you just leave?" Mirajane snarls, her ever-present smile missing from her face._

_"__There's nothing manly about you," Elfman sneers._

_Cana, the guild drunk stumbles forward and dumps her liquor on Lucy's head. "Good riddance I say," she slurs, chucking her porcelain mug at the ground next to Lucy's head._

Lucy awakes with a start when the mug shatters next to her face. It takes her a few moments to realize the crashing sound is not from her dream but coming from the kitchen.

Lucy glances over with worry and sees her Bakugan closed up and fast asleep, save for Harpus who is curled up on the other side of the bed.

"Harpus?" Lucy whispers, eliciting a nonsensical grumble from her partner. After a moment's thought, Lucy quietly slips out of the bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping friends. The fabric of Lucy's borrowed pajamas drag across the carpet as she tiptoes to the door. It takes a few tries for her to get her fingers to cooperate and turn the doorknob.

Lucy sidles through the crack in the door and makes it to the hallway, flinching when she hears another glass break, this time accompanied by a voice. The speaker is disgruntled and their voice unfamiliar, sounding like a knife scraping against stone.

Lucy casts her eyes about for a makeshift weapon, her gaze settling on the hook for the attic door. Light on her feet, Lucy enters the kitchen where the noise is the loudest, her weapon raised like a bat.

Lucy quickly flicks on the switch and brandishes her weapon with a yell in an attempt to catch the intruder off guard. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion when the lights turn on to an empty kitchen.

"What is going on here," Mira demands, likely awakened by all the noise.

Marucho isn't far behind. "What's the matter, Lucy?" He yawns.

Lucy tries to answer but freezes when another crash sounds in the kitchen. She is able to pinpoint the source to one of the china cabinets. The structure shakes on its legs and the doors rattle violently.

"Let me out!" The voice demands.

"Is that-" Marucho trails off.

Mira vehemently shakes her head. "It couldn't be, could it?" She mumbles even as she reaches for the cabinet door.

Lucy tenses and braces for imminent danger. She blinks in surprise when an unfamiliar bakugan shoots out of the cabinet like a bat out of hell.

"Well, I'll be. It's Helios. Long time no see," Drago greets warmly.

"Lucy!" Harpus gasps after charging into the kitchen. "I heard you scream. What's wrong?" She demands, the others piping in with questions of their own as they float out of the hall.

"More Bakugan? Is it time for the next generation already?" Helios growls harshly.

"Yes. This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's this generation's Bakugan Brawler."

"Her?" Helios scoffs. "She looks like she would faint at the sight of her own shadow."

"You want to say that to my face, pipsqueak?" Lucy growls, her teeth audibly grinding together. Who was this Bakugan to start insulting her without knowing the first thing about her character?

"Oh, the puppy thinks it has bite?"

"Watch it, Helios!" Drago warns.

"Who's going to make me, you?" Helios laughs mockingly. "You've devolved from being inactive for so long, Drago. I'm thinking you don't have as much bite as you used to. Especially if this girl is your partner."

"That's it, I've had it. Someone needs to teach this loud mouth a lesson," Lucy snarls. "Who are you, anyway, tough guy?"

"This is Pyrus Helios," Mira interjects. "He was my brother's Bakugan partner before he passed away a few years ago."

"It was my understanding that the next Brawler would be even stronger than Keith, not some inexperienced little girl. I refuse to answer to her."

"That's enough," Drago snaps. "If you want to settle this, let's settle it with a brawl."

"Lucy's hands are too injured-"

"I'll do it," Lucy grunts.

"As your doctor, I heavily advise against this course of action."

"I'm not going to back down," Lucy says defiantly.

"What is with Brawlers and being stubborn?" Mira sighs to herself. "Fine. But when I say the battle is over, that means it's over. Am I clear?"

"Who will I be battling? Helios won't be battling on his own, will he?"

"Of course not," Mira says. "I think it's only fair that I partner with Helios. I will be your opponent."

The battle between Mira and Lucy takes place first thing in the morning. For sake of convenience, Mira's spacious backyard is chosen as the battlefield. Marucho, Mona, and Preyas stay safe on the sidelines as witnesses.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Lucy?" Mira asks not for the first time.

"I'm fine. You ready to put your money where your mouth is, Helios?" Lucy yells.

"Show me what you've got, little girl," Helios cackles.

"Gate Card, set!" Mira yells. "Now, rise Pyrus Helios!"

A bead of sweat runs down Lucy's face when she lays eyes on the menacing dragon on the field.

"Confidence, Lucy," Drago implores. "We've got this!"

Lucy swallows her fear and trepidation as she palms Drago in her hand. "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Haos Dragonoid!"

Drago emerges on the field with a valiant bellow, his white and yellow scales gleaming in the sunlight.

"You and me, it's just like old times, eh Drago?"

"Yes, and it will end the same way as it did then," Drago snarls. The two bakugan charge each other and collide with a fierce headbutt.

"Ability Activate: General Quasar!" Helios looses an ear-piercing screech from his gaping maw and fires an orb of pure red energy.

Drago howls in pain and falls onto his back.

"I've got your back, Drago! Boosted Dragon!" Drago retaliates with a sweeping beam of light that gouges through the earth and sends Helios skidding back.

"Is that all you've got? You've grown weak," he taunts, firing another energy sphere.

"We're just getting started," Lucy snaps. "Aurora Cannon!" The spikes on Drago's back start to glow. In that same moment, a shifting mass of multi-colored energy builds up in his mouth before shooting out as a brilliant beam. The attacks collide and a large explosion rocks the yard. Lucy shields her face from the blowback.

"Did we get him?" Lucy coughs, dust from the blowback sneaking into her lungs.

The dust clears to reveal Helios still standing tall with a predatory look in his eye. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Void Stream!" Helios opens his mouth wide and a stream of red energy flows from Drago into his jaws.

"I feel so weak," Drago pants and starts to sag over.

"Hold on, Drago! Gate Card: Open! Character Card!"

Strength surges into Drago and an explosion of yellow energy bursts from his being. "Ok, Helios. This isn't over." Drago charges and the two Bakugan grapple once more.

"General Quasar!" Helios charges a point-blank energy sphere but Drago has wizened up to the move. He snakes his long neck out of harm's way and sinks his teeth into Helios' shoulder, throwing off his aim with the attack tearing the ground apart with ground-shaking force.

Drago cries out when Helios sweeps him up in a a bear hug and body slams him into the ground.

"Ability Activate: General Quasar!"

Drago is unable to slip away this time, forcing Lucy to hastily act. "Ability Activate: Light Cocoon!" Drago is enveloped in a hard shield of light in the same instant Helios' attack explodes against him.

Lucy digs in her heels to avoid being sent flying by the blast. From the smoke, Drago comes tumbling back in his ball form.

"You okay, Drago?" Lucy asks when Drago comes bouncing back to her side of the field.

"Lucy life gauge: Sixty percent."

"I guess I'm rustier than I thought. I'm sorry, Lucy," Drago pants.

"Don't sweat it. We're not out of this yet."

"Pathetic, Drago! If that's the best you can manage, you might as well quit now."

Lucy looks at Helios with new, more wary eyes. For all his bragging, he has the power to back up his words.

"Don't listen to him, Lucy. You can still win," Marucho pipes up from the sidelines and devolves into a coughing fit.

Lucy gives him a nod and stands up a little bit straighter, bolstered by the support. "Let's get back in there," Lucy mutters to Drago. "Gate Card: Set!" Lucy calls, launching her gate card onto the field. "Rise, Haos Dragonoid."

Helios emerges on his side of the field with a loud bellow. "I hope you enjoyed playing Brawler while you could, little girl! Because this round, I am going to crush you and prove you are unworthy to follow in the footsteps of those who came before you."

Lucy's gaze turns unfocused and she's transported back to her banishment from Fairy Tail.

_Great shame._

_Tarnished._

_Failure._

"They're wrong!" Lucy growls under her breath and forcefully shakes off the crushing thoughts. "And so are you!" Lucy yells at Helios. "We're taking you down you overgrown insurance mascot!"

"I'm with you all the way," Drago supports with a roar.

"Ability Activate: Shooting Star!"

Drago rockets up into the air and disappears above the clouds.

"Where'd he go?" Helios hisses with everyone else looking about in confusion. A loud boom sounds in the sky. If Lucy had to take a guess, she'd wager it's the sound of Drago breaking the sound barrier.

Drago pierces back through the clouds like a meteor, his body wrapped in golden flames that shed away like star dust.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Piercing Prism!"

The air cone around Drago's form is made visible by the rainbow colored aurora surrounding him.

He slams into the ground with the force of a bomb, sending shockwaves strong enough to lift Lucy off her feet and leave her flat on her back. She clambers to her feet and frowns when she sees Helios is still standing.

"What? Helios should be a pancake."

"I activated my Gate Card, Power Balance. It makes both Bakugan's power levels equal."

"Then I guess that means it's my turn," Lucy smiles to Mira's confusion. "Gate Card: Open! Haos Reactor!" The field is illuminated by glowing orbs and Drago is filled with strength. With a roar, he slams his tail into Helios and claims the round.

"Not bad for a pretender, huh?" Lucy taunts.

"Mira Life Gauge: Fifty Percent."

"So you have some skill. It won't be enough to save you," Helios grunts.

"That's as close as you're gonna get to a compliment from Helios," Drago whispers.

"What's his deal?"

"Helios respects one thing above all else: Power. You won't get it or his loyalty unless you prove you have what it takes."

"Which means we have to win," Lucy gathers. "Fine. It's like dealing with Laxus, but with a lot more scales."

"Are you almost done over there?" Mira calls. "Helios is getting impatient and just plain rude," she gripes, shaking Helios in her fist when he says something Lucy can't hear.

Lucy and Mira both throw down another Gate Card before sending out their Bakugan.

"Ability Activate: Maximum Quasar!" A twisting stream of crimson energy erupts from Helios' maw, obliterating anything in its path.

"Ability Activate: Aurora Cannon!" The energy beams meet in the middle and struggle for dominance with neither gaining much ground on the other.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Omega!" Mira shouts and Helios' stream balloons in size and overtakes Drago's attack.

Lucy's eyes go wide with panic. "Double Ability Activate: Lightning Tornado plus Haos Pinch!"

"What!" Helios grunts when his attack starts to shrink.

"Lightning Tornado raises Drago's power and lowers yours while Haos Pinch negates your own ability while sapping Helios even further." Helios' attack flickers and sputters before fizzling out and leaving him vulnerable to the Aurora Cannon.

"Frame Fire!" A flimsy screen of flames appears before Helios that sends the beam bouncing back at Drago.

Drago stumbles and crashes onto his side.

"Drago!"

Drago gives his head a rough shake and stumbles to his feet. "I'm fine, Lucy. I could do this all day," Drago pants. "I'm just a bit rusty is all."

"What you call rusty, I call defeated," Helios growls and shoots another Maximum Quasar.

"Shade Cocoon!" Lucy pants. _I need to end this before I pass out!_ A sphere of light catches the beam and constricts around it until its squashed into nothingness.

Lucy's legs give out like they're made of paper and she falls on her butt. "Say goodbye to your abilities. Fusion Ability Activate: Closed Skylight." Helios and Drago are both cocooned by light. "Now, we switch power levels."

Drago roars to the heavens as he swells with power while Helios starts to sag.

"Gate Card Open!" Mira tries to activate her Gate Card.

"Gate Card Open!" Lucy yells. "Mutual Destruction." Both Gate Cards are destroyed in a glorious explosion.

Helios is helpless to stop Drago from blasting him with another stream of light. That doesn't stop him from resisting. Helios digs in his feet and tries to stop the beam with his hands before succumbing to its power.

"Mira Life Gauge: Zero Percent."

Lucy flops onto her back with a tired smile, greedily gulping in air as she's swarmed by her friends.

"We won!" Lucy gasps, still having a hard time believing it herself.

"Well done, Lucy," Harpus gives Lucy a tender smile, helping her into a sitting position.

"You did great, Lucy," Drago agrees. "You stayed calm under pressure, you planned ahead and you didn't let self-doubt get in your way."

"It wasn't easy but if I'd listened to my doubts I already would have lost." Lucy lifts her head when she hears another pair of footsteps approaching.

"That was an excellent battle, Lucy," Mira smiles. "In fact, I believe there is someone who would like to say something to you," she urges and Helios hovers over.

"I underestimated you. It would seem you're stronger than I thought."

"That's not an apology, Helios."

"I wasn't planning on giving one," he snarls. "Apologies are a sign of weakness. I will admit I was wrong and I'm not above realizing your strength. In fact, I wish to make a request."

"What kind of request?"

"Take me with you," he demands. "Battling is in my blood. If I go with you, I have the chance of finding a powerful Brawling partner."

Lucy glances over at Mira and receives a shrug in response. "I'm as surprised as you are," she answers simply.

"Do we have a deal?"

Lucy holds out her open hand. "We'll find you a partner, Helios." Helios touches down on Lucy's hand and an electric jolt passes between them. Lucy watches with wide eyes as Helios grunts and shakes in her hand while his coloring begins to change. It looks like someone is taking an invisible airbrush to Helios, converting the reds and blacks of his body to a jade green and cyan color.

The whole process is over in moments.

"What just happened?" Lucy gapes.

"I might have a theory," Marucho offers, getting all eyes on him. "I believe that Helios subconsciously changed his Attribute to one that would better serve his future partner. After all, the bond between Bakugan and human is a lot like the concept of soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

Marucho nods. "From the moment a Brawler is born, in this case you, their hearts form an unbreakable connection to their perfect Bakugan partner. In this case, your perfect fit is Drago and Harpus. And someone out there has their heart connected to Helios even now."

"Why did it take so long for us to meet? I'd had Aquarius' key for years before now."

"You needed the missing pieces," Harpus says. "I'm not just Aquarius, remember? I'm Ares as well."

"And I'm a combination of Virgo and Leo," adds Drago.

"I'd always thought we made a great fit. But destiny?" Lucy marvels. "I guess that makes us the perfect team," Lucy smiles tiredly.

"Yep," says Harpus before nudging a distracted Drago.

"Uh, yes," Drago coughs. "The ultimate team."

"Drago even changed his attribute to better fit you, just like Helios."

"Bakugan can change their attributes permanently?"

"Yes, though I've only ever heard of it happening with a Bakugan's evolution. Ask Helios, he used to be a Darkus Bakugan before he devolved and Drago was a Pyrus."

"That's the second time I've heard that. What do you mean, Helios devolved?"

"Bakugan grow in power the more they battle until they eventually trigger an evolution. If they stop battling for long stretches of time, they'll lose that power and revert to their base form."

"Did that happen with Drago too?"

"Correct," Helios growls. "Drago was dormant too long and lost that power he gained. He can possibly surpass it this time around. Only time will tell."

"That reminds me of something. You keep using the word "partner," but I have two Bakugan. Why is that?"

Marucho strokes his beard and gets a far off look in his eyes. "It's hard to say. This is a first. Usually it's one Bakugan and one Human. You're an anomaly."

"I told you you were special," Harpus croons in her ear sending a shiver up Lucy's spine.

"Will I get any more?" Lucy asks, fully aware of the heat in her cheeks.

"Unlikely," Marucho answers. "If more Bakugan haven't awakened for you already then I think you're set."

Lucy jingles her keys in her hand. "But I've still got a whole bunch of Spirits left. What about them?"

"They might not have awakened for you but they will for someone else. It's up to you to find the rest. When the Bakugan find their match they will awaken."

"Why did Helios wake up then? He hasn't met his partner."

"I got tired of sleeping," Helios growls. "I'm a Bakugan of action. I don't wait for destiny to pass me by, I make it happen."

"Fiore's a big place," Lucy murmurs, running the odds in her head of encountering her fellow Brawlers.

"These kinds of things have a funny way of working themselves out. Trust me," says Preyas.

"So, what now?" Lucy yawns, her eyes growing heavy even as Harpus and Mona help her to her feet.

"First, you get your rest," says Marucho. "When you awaken, your training will begin. We'll make you into a true Battle Brawler."

**Okay, so this took a little longer to edit because I decided to take a new direction from what I originally had and basically had to rewrite the whole chapter. Fun fact: this is actually a combination of an altered chapter two and rewritten chapter three.**

**I did edit the end of this chapter after posting. I decided that having Lucy have three Bakugan partners made it too hard to give them each their fair amount of screen time so I decided to partner Helios with someone else. So, don't worry. Helios will stil still be very much a part of this story.**

**I also patched up a plot hole about why Lucy only recently got her Bakugan.**

**I also needed an explanation for why Helios woke up early even though Lucy isn't his partner. I feel the explanation I came up with is very much in line with the concept of the "Gate" and "Key" introduced in arc one of Mechtanium Surge.**

**I plan to correc things by adding Ares combining with Aquarius in CHapter one to maintain consistency. It's a minor detail but I like to be consistent.**

**I've decided that I'm going to answer reviews/questions at the end of every chapter in case the answer has spoilers to the chapter itself.**

**So, now we've got Lucy's full team! I went through three versions of chapter one and ultimately decided to give Lucy an Aquos Harpus instead of Sirenoid or Elfin.**

**If I haven't made it clear already, Lucy's Drago is the same Drago that partnered with Dan. I decided to change his attribute because I want to do a few new things with the character and this is just one of those things.**

**I also made Helios a Ventus Bakugan because I figure why the hell not?**

**Now, to answer my Guest Review from Chapter One:**

**I'm drawing from the original Bakugan franchise (2007) and its sequels. I will not be drawing from Battle Planet as that is a hot pile of garbage. I could write a full chapter about my disappointment and dislke of the shower. I liked one thing and that was making the dog a Bakugan battler. That was hilarious.**

**As for whether or not I'll include Gundalians or Neathians? I plan to introduce them eventually. I'm just not sure how I'm gonna do it yet. I'll be making arcs of my own so that is always a possibility.**

**i answered this last question in chapter one but if you missed it: The Celestial Spirits are actually just fragmented Bakugan to keep them safe and dormant until its time to clash with the evil Bakugan who are disguised sa the Eclipse Keys. This is to keep them safe so no one can get a leg up on the other.**

**Okay, I think I've rambled long enough. I'll see everyone soon with Chapter 3 of A Brawler's Spirit. Fortunately, there won't be much I have to change to keep the continuity. I'll be starting the next chapter with a little time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read this chapter I would recommend that you go back and re-read the end of Chapter Two as I changed a couple of things. To save time: I'm partnering Helios with someone else and I give a more in depth explanation as to how Brawlers are chosen.**

**I'll be posting the disclaimer at the bottom as I don't want to ruin the surprise of the characters I will be revealing. Without further ado, let's go!**

Chapter Three

Six Months Later

"Do you have everything together?" Mira asks, making Lucy look up from her open bag.

"Almost done," she says, pushing off the guest room bed, her waist-length hair trailing behind. "Mira, I want to thank you for everything," Lucy says. "You were kind enough to take me into your home and for that I will always be grateful."

"Don't sweat it, Lucy," she smiles. "What is family for, right?"

Lucy smiles even as her eyes well up and tears run down her face. "I told myself I wouldn't cry," Lucy gives a wet laugh and rubs at her eyes.

"I got you something, Lucy. Think of it as a graduation present," Mira pats Lucy on the shoulder, pulling out a wrapped package from behind her back.

"Mira, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, hush. Think of it as a thank you for brightening up our lives."

Lucy accepts the bundle from Mira and gingerly unwraps the tissue paper. "It's beautiful," Lucy gasps, removing a long, blue leather trench coat with a collar of jet black feathers.

"It used to be my brother's," she explained, causing Lucy to look at the coat with a new reverence. "I had a seamstress friend change the color and adjust the measurements."

"It fits like a glove," Lucy croons, looking herself over in the mirror and admiring how the coat perfectly melds itself to her body.

"That's not all of it," Mira adds, nodding to the crumpled up paper on the bed. Lucy sifts through it and finds a dark blue mask that ends in a beak like point over the nose.

"The mask gave my brother strength when he needed it. I hope it can do the same for you."

Lucy fits it to her face and marvels how the flexible but hard material hardly registers on her skin. Her eyebrows shoot up when she hears a soft click and a sound like a charging camera bulb; the kind they used for Sorcerer's Weekly photo shoots.

"They're perfect," Lucy beams, elated with the almost imposing presence her new ensemble gave. Though she can't pin it all on the coat and mask. Marucho's training regimen had been brutal and turned Lucy's body into a finely tuned machine.

Harpus walks into the room just as Lucy hoists her bag over her shoulder. "Well, well. Aren't we looking dangerous?" She purrs, giggling madly when Lucy's face turns red even with the mask. Harpus has undergone a change of her own.

She now wears a navy blue belly top and a pair of Capri shorts that hang low on her hips. Her wrists are covered in bangles and earrings dangle down from her ears.

"You look great, Lucy."

"Thanks," Lucy mumbles, feeling strangely shy after receiving the compliment. 'Why am I blushing? I've had people tell me that before."

"You about ready, Lucy?" Harpus probes. "Marucho and Drago are waiting outside."

"I noticed," Lucy tosses a glance out the window, her view wholly obscured by Drago's towering form.

When they get outside, Marucho is waiting in the yard, reclining in a lawn chair next to an open portal between dimensions.

"Well, I'll be," Marucho murmurs with wide eyes. "It's like looking back in time."

"Looking sharp, Lucy!" Preyas greets cheerfully. "You too, Harpus," Preyas flirts.

"I can't say the same for you. Looks like you've put on a couple of pounds," she smirks.

"D'oh," Preyas squawks and flies off to sulk.

"You've come a long way in such a short time, Lucy. I'm proud of you," Marucho beams as tears well up in his eyes.

Lucy takes the little old man into her embrace. "Thank you for everything. I'll be in touch," Lucy promises. "Thank you so much for taking a chance on me."

Marucho smiles and wipes away his tears. "I never thought to ask but what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, I suppose the first step would be to find a new guild."

"Any ideas on which one?"

Lucy nods, remembering the generous offer of a swordswoman that seemed like forever ago but in reality was mere months. "I've got an offer waiting for me. At least, I hope it's still valid."

Marucho claps Lucy on the arm. "I'm sure you'll figure things out."

"With my team on my side, how can I not? Ready Drago?" Lucy asks, prompting Drago to hunch low and allow both girls to climb on his back.

"Let's go!" Lucy yells once they're both securely seated. Lucy willfully forces herself to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks at having Harpus's slender arms wrapped around her waist. "Next stop, Mermaid Heel!"

"So, how's it feel to be home?" Harpus asks, shouting giddily when a strong gust of wind tears her hair out of its pony tail.

"I don't know," Lucy hums to herself. Her eyes hooded, Lucy throws her arms out to the side and basks in the exhilarating yet terrifying feeling of being weightless in the air. "Honestly, New Vestroia feels more like home than Fiore. It just feels like I belong there."

"And let your life on Fiore go out with a whimper?" Helios asks. "No, you're better than that."

"So, how is it you have a standing invitation from Mermaid Heel?" Harpus shouts to be heard over the rush of the wind.

"Her name is Kagura and we met when the guilds banded together against the Oracion Seis. I guess I impressed her enough to offer me a spot then and there. I had to refuse at the time."

"And you think she'll stay true to her offer?" Drago asks.

"There's only one way to find out. What do you say we pick up the pace?"

"Sounds good. Hold on everyone!" Drago roars, giving a scant second's warning before drastically increasing his speed.

With their new rate of speed, it takes just under an hour to reach Clovis Town, the location of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel.

To avoid panicking the citizens, Drago touches down a few miles outside of Clovis. "It's best I set down here," he says. "I'd prefer if we didn't get attacked by mistake."

"Thanks for the lift Drago. Why don't you get some rest?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Drago yawns.

"What's the matter, Drago?" Harpus smirks. "You so old that a short little flight like that has you tired out?"

"No. I've just been having trouble sleeping. It will pass," Drago insists. "Just getting used to being whole again, I guess," he tacks on hurriedly when he sees Lucy's worried expression.

"Okay. You get your rest, Drago," Lucy smiles softly after a moment's hesitation. Drago returns to ball form and takes his place next to Helios on Lucy's belt.

"I like this place already," Harpus comments, staring out at the glimmering sea. "The ocean's a lot cleaner than Magnolia, what with all those ridiculous party cruises and boat tours," she smiles. "My hair smelled like oil for a week after you summoned me to stop that boat."

"Yeah. You really saved my bacon. I'm just glad I wasn't sold into slavery."

Harpus stiffens mid-step. "You were going to be sold into slavery?" She screeches with fury. "When were you going to tell me about this?" Harpus demands.

Lucy gives a sheepish smile. "It kind of slipped my mind," she offers weakly.

"What happened to the creep who tried to sell you?"

Lucy pauses a second to think. "Last I saw him he was being hauled off to jail. Hopefully, he's still there."

Harpus crosses her arms and glares at the tree next to her like it had offended her in some way. "If he's smart, he'll never leave." Harpus trades her look of anger for one of befuddlement. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Lucy says quickly. "It's just nice seeing you so concerned about me. It makes me happy."

Harpus freezes with Lucy not noticing until she is several steps ahead. "You okay?"

Harpus shakes herself from her stupor, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed?" Lucy laughs.

"Hardly. I don't get embarrassed. Now are we going to talk all day or are we going to get a move on?"

The two girls fall into a comfortable silence beside each other. Lucy basks in the winds blowing in from the ocean, ruffling her hair and carrying the smell of sea salt and adventure. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy notices Harpus give the sea a look of longing. She suppresses a smile when she sees the way Harpus's face lights up when a pod of dolphins breach the surface.

The country side is nice enough, Lucy supposes. The rolling hills are lush and green and the path is lined with a colorful assortment of wild flowers. 'It doesn't compare to the sea,' Lucy muses, having always felt a pull to the water and what mysteries may lie beneath the surface.

The time flies by and they make it to Clovis in just a couple of hours. The cobbled streets are wide to accommodate the influx of people and the buildings are short and spaced far apart.

Harpus catches Lucy by the arm and saves her from tripping over the feet of one of the many newsboys thrusting papers in her face. Their shouts of the headlines are drowned contested by the raucous of dock workers servicing the ships entering and leaving the port.

Irate from her refusals being ignored, Lucy thrusts a fistful of jewels in the newsboy's pouch and snatches a paper from his hands. "Thank you for your patronage," he smiles cockily through missing teeth.

"I'm pretty sure you overpaid for that paper," Harpus laughs.

"Probably," Lucy shrugs absentmindedly, perusing the paper, coming to an abrupt stop and nearly bowling over a small family walking the other way. Their dirty glares and harsh mutterings go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Harpus asks, her voice tinged with worry.

"What's with all the ruckus? Can't a Bakugan get some sleep?" Helios grumbles, flying up next to Lucy's face.

"Lucy won't respond."

"I think I see the problem. Look at the date."

"It's been five years? But I was only gone for five months!" Lucy rambles, looking about five seconds away from hyperventilating. "This can't be right, can it? I'm so confused!"

"Pull it together," Helios growls forcefully. "They are not mistaken. The date is correct."

"But I was only gone five months," Lucy repeats numbly.

"By New Vestroia's time, that is true," Harpus interjects. "Time in New Vestroia flows much faster than in Fiore. A month there is a year here."

"And you didn't think to tell me this before?" Lucy fumes, rage and hellfire burning in her eyes.

Harpus cocks her head to the side and smiles. "Must have slipped my mind. My bad," she echoes Lucy's earlier words.

"You did not just-"

Harpus shrugs and playfully sticks her tongue out.

"Why, you, I," Lucy stammers, her brain getting overloaded with anger before it decides to purge itself of emotion. The tension and stress sags out Lucy's shoulders. "I hate surprises," she mumbles.

"Then I suggest you don't look at the headline," Helios pipes up.

**Lucy reflexively glances down at the headline. It takes her several seconds to register what she is reading. Fifth Anniversary of The Tenrou Island Disappearances. Several Fairy Tail Mages Still Missing.**

Lucy's heart skips a beat. "What happened?" Lucy mutters numbly.

"They do not deserve your sadness. Those fools abandoned you, remember?"

"Not all of them."

"Hmm?" Harpus perks her head up.

"Levy, Gajeel, even Bisca and Evergreen. They never turned their backs on me and now they're-" Lucy chokes up, unable to finish the sentence. It takes several minutes for Lucy to read through the article, having to constantly stop and wipe away the tears blurring her vision.

The tears come down even faster when she sees that Levy, Gajeel, and Evergreen are among those missing.

"I can feel you are hurting. What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Sorry, Drago. It's just that I had to leave what few friends I had. And now they're probably-"

"The headline is quite clear that they're only presumed missing, not dead," Drago interrupts before Lucy can choke out the rest of her sentence.

"After five years?"

"Lucy, you know as well as I do that lot is too stubborn to die."

Harpus nods her agreement. "He's right, Lucy. They might be out of commission but they're not gone. You have to believe that," she adds with a pat on the shoulder.

"Why do you even care? They're a bunch of traitorous swine. Good riddance, I say," Helios growls, ignoring Harpus's icy glare.

Lucy dabs at the corner of her eyes with her sleeve. "Because," she sniffs, "If they die, I'll never be able to settle things and make my peace, one way or another." Lucy tosses the paper in the trash and combs her fingers through her hair. "No more crying," she declares. "Let's go find Mermaid Heel!"

"And which way would that be?" Helios probes.

Lucy sheepishly scratches her head. "I have no idea."

It takes almost two hours of wandering to track down the elusive guild.

"You've got to be kidding me. We passed this thing a hundred times," Lucy rants, staring up at the two-story building she had mistaken for a gigantic boat house.

Closer inspection shows that the shadows of the afternoon sun obscure the Guild Mark painted on the sliding door. Lucy's hand stops shy of the handle as she is plagued with doubts and second thoughts.

"They won't treat you like Fairy Tail did," Drago affirms as if he could read Lucy's racing thoughts.

"How do you-"

"Call it a gut feeling. It's never failed me before. Besides, what's the alternative? Giving up? You've come too far for that."

Lucy lets her hand drop from the door handle and allows the tension to flow from her body. Nice and limber, Lucy physically shakes off the excess nerves and opens the door before she can chicken out.

The big sliding door is surprisingly light for its size and opens smoothly on a greased track.

"Well, this is different," Harpus murmurs happily, tracing her fingers along the hand rail of the bridge. It spans from the doorway and over a small body of water to connect to the main floor which is surrounded on all sides by water from the bay.

"I'll say," Lucy hums, walking to one of the only open tables whose lone occupant is a leather=clad blonde passed out in her seat. "It's past noon and no one's started a bar fight."

"I wouldn't expect to see one. The guild master freaked the last time we got rowdy."

Lucy jumps with a start and looks for the mysterious speaker, her eyes resting on the very conscious blonde.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" She smirks around the soda can at her lips.

"No!" Lucy snaps.

"I'm Trish. What brings you to our neighborhood?"

"I wish to apply to the guild," Lucy stutters, fumbling over her carefully rehearsed words.

The corners of Trish's mouth twitch upward. "Relax. Take a seat. The Wicked Witch is out but she should be back soon."

"Well, my feet _are_ tired," Lucy says, sinking into the offered chair with a sigh of relief with Harpus taking the seat next to her own.

Lucy surveys her surroundings, noticing the second floor landing where even more mages are hanging out in leisure as they engage in lively conversation. "This place is… different from what I was expecting. I thought it would be rowdier," Lucy admits.

"What, like Fairy Tail?"

Lucy's cheeks turn red and she looks away giving Trish her answer. "As much as I love a good brawl, who do you think is going to be paying for the damages? Better to avoid the trouble. Besides, Glyn runs a tight ship around here."

"What's up, Trish?" A strange girl pops out from under the table, yelling at the top of her lungs. The surprise sends Lucy falling backwards out of her seat and has Harpus glaring daggers at the stranger.

The commotion gathers the attention of the other mages with some looking up from their tables and others actively glaring at the pale girl.

Trish barely glances up from her soda. "Hey, Harley."

Lucy grits her teeth and hops to feet, pointing accusingly at Harley. "What is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I second that notion," Drago pants. "And I'm not even sure if that's possible in this form."

Harley oohs and aahs, getting uncomfortably close to Drago until she's right in his face. "What's this thing, huh?" She gasps, playfully poking Drago in the face.

"I'll thank you to stop doing that, thank you very much," Drago grumbles. "Who even are you?"

"I'm Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya!" Harley says, her red and blue pigtails swaying when she gives a mock salute, her ashen face beaming brightly. "Who are you and your little friends?"

"I'm Lucy and this is Drago, Helios, and Harpus."

"That's super. And _I'm_ _trying_ _to_ _read_," a monotone voice quips from behind Trish. Her face is shrouded by the shadows of her hooded cloak, but her bare arms and legs show her skin is an ashen gray.

"Oh, great. Fun police, coming through," Harley jeers.

To her credit, the new girl doesn't rise to Harley's bait.

"What are you reading?"

The new girl peers closer with her purple eyes. "What?"

"Your book. What are you reading?"

The girl seems taken aback by Lucy's genuine interest. "It's a book of poems."

"You have good taste," Lucy compliments. "I love poetry. Frost is one of my favorites."

The girl blinks owlishly. "Really?"

"Awww, Raven's made a friend," Harley coos.

"Hi, Raven. I'm Lucy and these are my friends," Lucy introduces, gesturing to her Bakugan.

"Any friend of Lucy's is a friend of ours," Drago assures.

"She's not annoying like the other girl so she's fine by me," Helios grunts.

"You have a face under that hood of yours?" Harpus teases.

Raven shrinks in on herself a bit and looks like she's about to take off. But with a tired sigh, she jerks her hood down quick and easy like tearing off a bandage. Underneath is a round face framed by purple bangs and a red gem on her forehead.

Lucy invites Raven to take a seat and surprisingly her offer is accepted.

"Velvet," Trish calls. "Can I get some food for me and my friends here?"

"Coming right up," a voice drifts over, clear as day from behind the bar in the back of the room.

"Who's Velvet?" Harpus asks.

"She's the bartender and head chef for Mermaid Heel. She used to be one of our strongest mages until she had an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"So, what made you decide you wanted to join Mermaid Heel?" Harley prods, garnering a thankful glance from Trish for the change of subject.

"You do know this is an all girls guild, right?" Trish asks. "A hot young thing like you isn't going to find any boys here."

"All females? For real?"

"Aw, Blondie… you're going to scare away Rae-Rae's new friend."

"My name is Raven," she drawls. "Not Rae-Rae."

"It doesn't bother me," Lucy says after a moment. "I'm not really looking for a boyfriend. It's fun to look around but an actual relationship is more than I'm looking for right now."

"That's great, Lucy," Harpus reassures, though Lucy could swear her smile seems a bit forced.

"As for what brought me here? Things…didn't work out at my old guild and Kagura suggested I apply. Is she here?"

"Kagura Mikazuchi?" Harley's jaw drops. "That old stick in the mud? How do you know Kagura?"

Lucy gives a brief explanation of their encounter. Her story leaves the table quiet for several long moments.

"Damn, Lucy," Trish whistles.

Lucy shrinks in her seat at being the center of attention. "Is she here?"

"Last I heard, she is still on a mission, S-Class," Raven says. "She's been gone a couple weeks."

Lucy's nose twitches at the sweet scent of honey and hot butter fluttering into her nostrils.

"Food!" Harley cheers, her voice accompanied by the sound of wheels on wood. Lucy looks to the source and sees a young girl with rabbit ears rolling along in a wheel chair with a tray of food carefully balanced in her hands.

"Here you go. Get it while it's still hot, everyone!"

Trish and Harley gratefully accept the food. Lucy feels a twinge of pity, trying not to let her eyes linger on the stump of what used to be her left leg.

"Don't feel sorry for Velvet. She's strong," Raven says quietly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I never asked. I haven't been here very long myself."

"Any tips for the application process?" Lucy asks desperately.

"Be honest," Raven shrugs. "It worked for me. Glynda doesn't like liars."

"Why would she decide to found an all-female guild anyway?"

"It's a safe place for women who are victims of abuse or have suffered at the hands of men. It's not some freaky lesbian sex cult like everyone jokes it is."

"It's nice," Lucy comments. "Not too loud and not too quiet." Lucy amusedly side-eyes Harley loudly telling a story to anyone who will listen. "Well, almost," Lucy adds, eliciting the tiniest smile from Raven.

For the next couple of hours, Lucy releases her hold on the stress of getting accepted into the guild and lays it next to her tangled mess of feelings over the fate of Fairy Tail. How should she feel about Team Natsu? Sad? Angry? Remorseful? It is a mixed bag and Lucy's not sure how to address it.

Things are going great, and for a while Lucy feels like she has friends again. But the excitement comes to a head when Harley gets carried away in a boisterous retelling of one of her missions. "There I was, surrounded by five hundred Vulcans with nothing but my wits and a squirrel on a stick. So I was all like, BAM!" Harley illustrates her point by pounding her fist on the tabletop.

The blow is enough to flip the table and send its contents flying along with it. Lucy watches with trepidation as a mug of beer tumbles through the air and lands on the head of a pink-haired woman polishing her sword and shield. The mug lands upside down, soaking her head in alcohol.

The pink-haired woman rises to her feet and the guild grows strangely quiet and tense as if expecting a bomb to go off at any moment.

She stands up tall and without warning, hurls a half-eaten peach in the general direction of Lucy's table. Lucy ducks just in time to avoid a face full of fruit, but Harpus isn't quite so lucky.

"Food fight!" Harley crows with glee, wasting no time in lobbing a few biscuits at her fellow guild mates.

Harley's declaration acts like a switch, sending the guild spiraling into a swirl of mayhem and chaos with food flying every which way.

Lucy takes shelter behind an overturned table and is unable to suppress her smile at the feeling of comfortable chaos she had as a member of Fairy Tail.

"What a mess," Helios growls. "Don't you dare let me get covered in food!"

"I don't know Helios. I think you could use a change in diet," Harpus cackles. Her laughter is cut short when a biscuit smacks her in the face. _I'm_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _pass_ _this_ _up_, Lucy decides, joining the fray with her own barrage of food.

Lucy looks around curiously when the fight seems to stop as quickly as it had started. The atmosphere grows to a level of danger and intensity that has goose bumps traveling up Lucy's back.

In the eerie silence, the sound of heels clicking on wood is pronounced. Lucy looks for the owner and sees a blonde woman in a white blouse and black skirt glaring down at anyone foolish enough not to keep their eyes averted. People like Lucy. The woman brandishes her riding crop in her hand.

"And just what is going on here?"

**And that does it for Chapter Three of A Brawler's Spirit.**

**I have a few questions to answer before I go. Firstly, this story starts about a month after the events of Edolas. **

**Second, the Brawlers are in their mid-60's. Marucho just hasn't aged well. I don't know if, how, or when, I'm going to introduce the rest of the older Brawlers. There's a possibility to mull over. On a side note, if I had to guess, I would say Battle Planet kept the original Drago's voice actor is that money talks and VA's take work where they can get it.**

**It's time to wrap things up here with a Disclaimer.**

** DISCLAIMER: This is a fan-made work that I created for fun. It is not to be taken as an attempt to cheat the ip owners. i do not stand to gain money or further my career as a result of this story. I do not own Fairy Tail, the Bakugan franchise, Devil May Cry, RWBY, Harley Quinn, or Teen TItans. They are all the rightful property of their respective owners/creator/license holders. Please support the official release.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Fairy Tail, Bakugan, Harley Quinn, Teen Titans, or Devil May Cry. They are the property of their respective owners/creators/license holders! This is a fan-made work that I created for fun. It is not to be taken as an attempt to cheat the up owners. I do not stand to gain money or further my career as a result of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Before we start, I need to answer some questions I received in a review.**

** The Questioner: I intentionally left things vague so the readers can use whatever versions of the character they want. Personally, I'm using Trish's design from Devil May Cry 4, Raven's design from the original Teen Titans cartoon, and the Harley Quinn from the DC Superhero Girls. (A surprisingly solid show much to my pleasant surprise.)**

**Yes, Lucy is wearing an Aquos version of Keith's Spectra Outfit.**

**As for my reasons for choosing Lucy's remaining friends in Fairy Tail? Levy was a no brainer. And I like GajeelxLevy too much for them to be divided on the issue. Plus I feel like Levy would be able to convince him and/or Gajeel would just go along with it. I chose Bisca and Evergreen because I like they're characters and I feel it's a shame how underused they are.**

**For your last question: Not everyone in Fairy Tail hates her, per say. Some of them don't actively care about the Lucy situation while others are just plain indifferent. And the rest saw the injustice being done and just chose not to speak up for Lucy which I feel is just as bad.**

**I wouldn't say Makarov necessarily hates Lucy. He's just disappointed. I'll get into Team Natsu's stance on the matter once I make it to the Grand Magic Games.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter Four of A Brawler's Spirit!**

Chapter Five

As it turns out, the woman in question is none other than Glynda Goodwitch, the guild master of Mermaid Heel. Her face is marred by a severe expression and the promise of punishment gleams in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this? I was under the impression that I was running a guild of responsible young mages, not a sorority of children!" Glynda smacks her crop in her hand for emphasis as she leers dangerously at the frozen mages. "Unacceptable," she growls and Lucy watches in amazement as the room starts to tidy itself up with just a wave of her riding crop.

It's like watching a lacrima video in reverse, except the only things affected are inanimate objects. In just a few seconds the guild looks like the food fight never took place.

"Aw, come on Ms. G! Lighten up!" Harley shouts jovially. "Don't be such a square!"

Glynda's glasses go opaque and Lucy is only able to guess the level of fury in her eyes. The tension grows so thick, Lucy contemplates making a run for it on Drago's back.

Surprisingly, Glynda's voice actually grows a little softer but is still angry. "The reason I am such a _square_ is because I want to see to it that each and every one of you is given the tools to succeed. That means manners, discipline, responsibility. If I am hard on you, it is because I know you can be so much more than you allow yourselves to be.

"You've all been hurt in one way or another, some more than others. But you all still have the strength to pick yourselves up and keep trying. It is that strength that led you to me. And I can promise all of you, I will never turn my back on any of you. I swear on my soul!

"This is what it means to be part of Mermaid Heel. We are a sisterhood joined together with bonds harder than any diamond and more powerful than any magic."

Lucy's eyes grow wider with every word from Glynda. _She might be strict, but she cares,_ Lucy thinks to herself, enraptured by the passion in the stern woman's voice.

It reminds Lucy of a more controlled version of Makarov's speech from her first day at Fairy Tail. Only Glynda preaches discipline and responsibility rather than succumbing to impulse and following only your instincts.

Naturally, Lucy is just one woman among a sea of many to applaud the heartfelt speech. The applause dies down and every mage in the guild bows respectfully to Glynda as they offer their apologies.

Lucy joins them, feeling guilty for being involved in the food fight as well.

Glynda dismisses the women and the atmosphere returns to what it had been before Lucy arrived: comfortable, yet mindful of their environment.

"And who might you be?" Glynda asks.

Lucy clears her throat and straightens her posture, topping it off with a salute.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, ma'am."

"This is a guild, not the military. You don't need to salute me." Lucy bashfully relaxes her posture, praying silently her faux pas hasn't impacted her chances. "What brings you to Mermaid Heel?"

Lucy thinks on how best to spin her words when she remembers Raven's advice of honesty. "I was kicked out of my last guild," Lucy winces, crossing her fingers that the girls from the table haven't overheard.

"On what grounds?"

Lucy scratches her head. This is where things get confusing. "Honestly, I don't know. People just stopped talking to me and started saying awful things to me and I don't even know why," Lucy rambles, quietly chastising herself when she is nearly reduced to tears again.

"Give me a moment," Glynda orders, heading upstairs to the second floor and disappearing into a corner room for a minute. When she comes back out, a thick leather bound tome is cradled in her arms.

"What's that?"

"This is the Mage offender registry. It keeps track of mages who've misbehaved in their former guilds so they can't find a new guild and get back up to old habits." Glynda's eyes slide down a yellowing page. "Lucy Heartfilia. It says here that you've taken several solo missions on which you've taken advantage of or extorted your clients with your behavior sometimes escalating up to physical abuse."

Lucy stands frozen with her mouth hanging open. The sheer absurdity and scope of the lies has Lucy feeling like she's been struck by a live wire. "That's ridiculous," Lucy denies loudly. "I never did any of those things."

"Can you back your claims?"

"I've never even taken a solo mission before. How can I have possibly done those things?"

"These records say otherwise," Glynda counters, showing Lucy a collection of officially accepted missions with her name on them.

"I don't understand," Lucy mutters numbly.

"Baloney!" Harley snaps, skipping over and putting her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy ain't like that. You gotta believe me!"

Glynda quirks an eyebrow in curiosity. "You're vouching for her, Harley?"

"That's right!"

"Anyone else?"

Lucy holds her breath in suspense. She'd been lucky that Harley had supported her, with her being a wild card. But why would anyone else stick up for her?

"She's got my vote of approval," Trish chimes in. "I say let her join. I have a feeling she's going to make things very interesting around here."

Glynda peers down her glasses at Trish. "Well now, this is surprising, coming from you of all people Trish."

Trish stiffens in her chair for the briefest of moments. "What can I say? She intrigues me."

Glynda's sights turn to Raven and she gives a short statement of her feelings on the matter. "She's cool. Let her stay."

Harpus claps a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I'm telling you. Lucy is an outstanding mage and an even better person. Those mission reports are forgeries and lies!"

"And what is your name, miss?"

The group of women flinch in surprise when Harpus returns to her ball form in a flash of blue light. "I'm Aquos Harpus, Lucy's Guardian Bakugan."

"And I am Haos Dragonoid. I am also Lucy's Bakugan partner."

"Ventus Helios. You would be a fool to reject Lucy." Lucy notes with curiosity how Glynda's eyes go wide as dinner plates at the introduction of the Bakugan.

Glynda hums and crosses her arms noncommittally, leaving the rest hanging with bated breath. "Very well. I will offer you the same trial run that I offer any other applicant. I suggest you don't betray my generosity," she finishes with a glare.

"Trial run?"

"New potential members are sent on guided missions with a senior member of the guild. If things go well, I give them a shot. Sound fair?"

Lucy nods emphatically. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Kushina!" Glynda calls. A redhead in her late twenties strolls over, her ponytail swaying behind her back. She wears a peculiar uniform and her eyes are an odd shade of violet.

"What do you need?" Kushina questions, her gaze drawn to Lucy in her peripheral vision. "Wow, who are you? I love your coat and mask where'd you get them? Is this your first time here?"

"Kushina," Glynda snaps, sounding more exasperated than angry.

"Sorry," Kushina smiles sheepishly at Lucy. "I get excited sometimes and the words just start pouring out. I hope I didn't scare you, y'know?"

"It's fine," Lucy graciously accepts the apology, the hyper woman's warm gaze giving a sense of comfort.

"This is Lucy Heartfiiia. She wishes to join Mermaid Heel. And if I'm not mistaken, you're about to head out for an A-Class job request. I want you to take her with you."

"Oh, a new member?" Kushina perks up. "That's always exciting. It looks like we'll be working together."

Less than an hour later, Lucy is on the road with Kushina outside of Clovis.

"So, what's the job request?"

Kushina starts as if she'd forgotten Lucy is there. "Oh, it's pretty standard. A horde of monsters is pestering a village and they want us to clear them out for good. How are you liking Mermaid Heel so far?" Kushina probes. "Sorry, I forgot you only just got here."

"That's okay," Lucy waves off her apology. "I really like it so far," Lucy admits aloud. "I'm already making friends."

"I saw earlier. I was happy to see Raven coming out of her shell a bit. I'm so proud."

"Are you her m-"

Kushina waves her hands in front of her face. "Oh no, we're not related. I'm just happy to see Raven experiencing a world that isn't in ink and paper. Maybe it's the hormones."

"You're pregnant?" Lucy squeals, sneaking a peek at Kushina's belly and determining she never would have been able to tell if Kushina hadn't said anything.

"Only six weeks," Kushina smiles dreamily and tenderly rubs her stomach, a blissful expression of pure love on her face. "My husband doesn't know yet. So don't say a peep, got it?" Kushina glares at Lucy, her hair hovering behind her threateningly.

Lucy shrinks away and sweat beads on her temples. "My lips are sealed," she squeaks.

"You know, I've often imagined what it would be like to be a father," Drago pipes up in an effort to reset the mood.

"Really?" Lucy asks, watching Kushina scrutinize him with a critical and calculating gaze.

"Yes. Bakugan have the desire to reproduce and create families just like any other creature. I guess it just isn't in the cards for me."

"Don't say that, Drago," Lucy pleads.

"She's right," Kushina says. "You'll meet the right Bakugan someday."

"I did," Drago grunts. "But now she is lost to me."

"What was her name?"

"I've said too much. I don't wish to discuss this anymore."

"It's okay, you can tell me," Lucy assures.

"No!" Drago snaps, surprising Lucy.

He lets out a sad sigh and goes quiet after that, despite Lucy's repeated attempts to wake him.

"Drago," Lucy mutters sadly to herself.

"Give him time. Drago will bounce back," Helios grunts. Lucy wants to argue but knows Helios is right. She'll just have to give Drago time. The journey grows a lot more intense and awkward after that but the two women power though it and still try to make conversation.

"Is something bothering you, Lucy?" Harpus asks.

Lucy looks,hiding her face with her hair. "It's Drago. I'm just starting to realize I don't really know him at all," Lucy sighs.

"What are you talking about? You've known Drago for years now."

Lucy shakes her head. "No, Drago knows me plenty well, but I only ever met Leo, and he was just a facade."

"Um, I'm going to scout ahead," Kushina laughs nervously and runs ahead. Lucy's cheeks flush, having forgotten the feisty redhead was there.

"He may have been artificial but it doesn't mean it wasn't real."

"I just wish Drago would open up and talk to me."

Harpus rubs Lucy's back in comfort. "Drago has always been different. He's only ever had one partner before and that's the way they both liked it."

"You're talking about Dan."

"He was the leader of the Battle Brawlers and the best of the best. Unlike the rest, Dan and Drago had never had another partner. Even Marucho went through his fair share of partner Bakugan with Preyas being his first.

"They had a bond that even the one Glynda talked about earlier paled in comparison. But that makes it all the more painful when the bond is severed like it was with Dan's death."

"I didn't know Drago was having such a hard time," Lucy says sullenly, guilt creeping up her spine. Had Drago been suffering all this time without her noticing?

"He wouldn't admit it, he's too stubborn. He'll open up in his own time. Just be there until he's ready."

"Is the soap opera over yet," Helios grumbles. "I'm trying to get some sleep. Now zip it!"

Harpus and Lucy share a look before bursting into laughter, irritating Helios even further.

"What's so funny? I said zip it, fools!"

Lucy is winded when she catches up with Kushina.

"Did you sort out what you needed to?"

"Not yet. But I'm getting there."

"That's good," Kushina says with a smile that lifts Lucy's spirits.

They make it to Rockchester just shy of noon the next day, to which Helios takes offense. "What a waste. I could have gotten us here in half the time," Helios sneers as they walk through the village gates.

As they pass, Lucy sees the wooden perimeter wall is riddled with holes like someone had bombarded it with a cannon.

"What kind of monsters did you say we were hunting again?" Lucy asks, grimacing when they pass a large hole that looks like it might have been made by a giant fist.

"Whatever it is, they're angry that's for sure," Harpus says. "The villagers are so terrified they've locked themselves inside."

"It's like a ghost town," Helios remarks, the group fixing their sights on the eerily quiet town square. _All that's missing is a passing tumbleweed and it's just like those movies mom used to watch._

The group is wound up tight, nearly springing into action when a strong gust of wind teases the church bell.

"Maybe they picked up and left," Harpus suggests.

"Not likely," Kushina answers. "They wouldn't have posted guards outside if there was no one to protect," Kushina comments, getting a confused look from the others.

"What guards?" Lucy blinks.

"They did a pretty good job camouflaging themselves but you can't hide from a ninja."

"You're a ninja?" Lucy gasps like a kid in a candy store.

Kushina puts her hands on her hips and puffs out her chest. "Sure am. Cool, huh?"

"Hey, Helios why don't you evolve again? We can give you an eye patch and we'll have ourselves a match of pirate vs. ninja," Harpus cackles.

Kushina waves her hand in surrender. "Now, now that won't be necessary. Besides I think it's clear who would win," says Kushina.

"Me," her and Helios declare at the same time.

"What was that, shrimp?" Kushina growls with a fire in her eyes.

"You heard me. I would crush you like an ant!"

Kushina laughs haughtily at Helios. "I think I would be the one doing the crushing. You're like two inches tall."

"Only for the moment. Let me put this wench in her place, Lucy!"

Kushina's body is covered in a red aura, her hair lifting up behind her head and separating into nine separate strands.

"Guys," Lucy tries to intervene, her words going unheeded. "Guys," she repeats a little louder this time and gets shushed by Harpus.

"Don't interrupt. This should be fun."

"It won't be fun when the village gets destroyed with everyone in it," Lucy snaps.

"Good point," Harpus concedes and grows into her Aquarius guise. With a snap of her fingers, a surge of water douses both hot heads with a shock of cold water.

"We're on a mission, remember?" Lucy snarls.

Kushina has the decency to look sheepish whereas Helios looks away with a huff. "Sorry about that," Kushina murmurs in embarrassment.

"This isn't over, fool," Helios growls and returns to ball form.

"Sorry about that but you've got a really mouthy friend, y'know?"

"Don't take it personally. Helios is abrasive with everyone."

It doesn't take long to find the mayor, the man who filed the original request. This early in the day the girls assume he must be at work.

Town hall is much more grandiose than the other more basic wooden buildings.

It reminds Lucy of her childhood home before they had the mansion built. It's big and immaculate, looking more like a home for a large family than a place of business.

The inside is a reflection of the immaculate outward appearance with shag carpets and pristine furniture.

The receptionist is quick to buzz them in, her disheveled appearance drawing a sympathetic wince from Lucy. _She looks like she hasn't slept in days._

The mayor's office feels empty, the large room containing only a desk and a filing cabinet with a potted plant in the corner. Sunlight streams into the room through a window behind the desk.

"Thank you so much for coming," he yawns, getting up from his seat to greet them with a handshake.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki: a mage from Mermaid Heel. This is Lucy, she's a probationary member. While we're here I was hoping you could clarify some things in your request. It's very vague."

The mayor dabs a spot of sweat from his brow. "How can I help you?"

"For starters, I noticed that you haven't specified what kind of monsters have been attacking the town."

The mayor sinks back into his chair with a sigh. "Honestly, we don't know. They always attack under the cover of darkness. They hit fast and they hit hard. We've tried fighting back but there are no mages among us."

"Do you know where they're coming from?" Lucy asks.

The mayor shakes his head. "We haven't dared try and follow them. We've already lost too many people."

Kushina glances out the window and at the sun high in the sky. "Well, we've got a few hours yet before sunset. If we're going to find these creatures it would be best to start looking now. Do you have any information that can help us?"

"The attacks always start with the southern wall. That's all I know."

"We don't have much information to go on," Lucy comments as they are leaving the town hall.

"We've definitely got our work cut out for us," Harpus grumbles from her spot on Lucy's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, these things happen sometimes. The client doesn't always have all the information."

"I know," Lucy sighs. "Believe me, I've learned that the hard way," says Lucy, thinking back to the mission on Galuna Island. The natives hadn't been very helpful as far as information went, even if it wasn't their fault.

"Oh, you've been in a guild before?"

Lucy almost snaps at Kushina for the perceived taunt before remembering that she hadn't been present for her conversation with Glynda. "Until about six months ago."

"What made you decide on the change?" Kushina asks, waving her fingers at the hidden guards watching the South Gate.

"I didn't really have much of a choice when they kicked me out."

Kushina winces. "Sorry. What happened?"

Lucy kicks a rock into the forest. "I don't know. They just started turning on me one by one and now I've found out they've been spreading lies about me."

"Wait, did you used to be a member of Fairy Tail?" Kushina snaps her fingers like she'd just solved a difficult puzzle. "There was a big controversy a few years ago about one of their members being kicked out. Most of the guild was saying one thing but a few were saying it was a bunch of lies."

A sad smile springs to Lucy's lips, her heart warming at the thought of her friends who stayed loyal. That warmth is snuffed out by a biting cold when she remembers that all but one of them is now presumed missing or dead.

"That's me," Lucy admits, deciding it would be worse to lie about it. She squeezes her eyes shut and braces herself for Kushina's judgment. Would she believe the lies like everyone else?

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," Kushina says sincerely after a moment.

Lucy's eyes snap open in surprise. "You mean you believe me?" A happy tears slides down her face.

"I prefer to judge a person based on what I see rather than what other people say. The Lucy I've seen so far seems like a delightful young lady. You've made a lot of friends in Mermaid Heel in just one day. You even befriended Raven. I think that says plenty about your character."

"Thanks."

Kushina claps her hands. "Now, let's get to tracking. We don't have all day."

Almost immediately, the trail takes them off the path and into the forest. Whatever is attacking the town has taken no steps to cover their tracks, leaving trampled foliage under foot.

_I really wish Cancer was here right now,_ Lucy thinks. The tracks go for several miles, coming to an abrupt stop at the mouth of a huge ravine.

Lucy tears her gaze away from the abyss and feels dizzy from trying to catch sight of the bottom. "That's a long way down," Lucy pales at the question of how they are supposed to make it down. As far as she can see there is no way to get to the bottom.

Lucy squeaks when Kushina scoops her up in her arms without warning.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harpus demands.

Kushina blinks innocently at the Bakugan. "I'm carrying Lucy to the bottom."

"I can do that just fine, thank you," Harpus huffs, taking on her Aquarius persona. "Shall we then?" She prompts Lucy, scarcely waiting for an answer before taking her by the hand. With a wave of her free hand a twisting and floating stream of water flows down into the shadows of the ravine.

"Is that safe?" Lucy wonders aloud, trying desperately to distract herself from the building heat in her cheeks.

"As long as you're with me," Harpus assures with a sideways glance to Kushina.

"We better get going now. It looks like a long way down," Kushina suggests before clasping her hands together and closing her eyes in concentration. It only lasts a moment but when she's done, her feet are tinged with a blue glow.

"What did you just do?" Helios asks.

"You'll find out in just a minute, pipsqueak," Kushina teases, walking over the edge of the cliff without waiting to hear his outrage.

"Kushina!" Lucy cries out but it's too late. "She's gone."

"Did the mouthy redhead just off herself? I guess that means I win," Helios comments callously.

"Don't be such a jerk," Harpus warns, getting a derisive snort for her efforts.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kushina calls from over the edge of the cliff. Lucy and Harpus rush over to the edge and poke their heads out to see Kushina standing on the wall and defying gravity.

"How are you doing that?" Asks Harpus, getting a smirk from the ninja.

"Ninjas never reveal their secrets."

Seeing no reason to stall any further, Lucy accepts Harpus' hand and steps out onto the water. To her surprise the water holds her weight, flexing and bouncing like rubber. She clings on tightly to Harpus when the water moves like an escalator, carrying them down into the depths.

The rubber-water slithers into the depths, quickly transitioning into pitch black darkness. "I can't see my own hand," Lucy bemoans, waving her hand only inches from her face. Lucy remembers the button on the side of her mask and activates the night vision but is met with the same results.

"Let me light a match," Kushina says. Lucy hears the strike of the match and waits for the verdict. Kushina swears softly. "This darkness isn't natural. Something or someone is creating it. I can't even see the match flame."

"Do we go back?"

"No. We have to keep going if we want to stop this before the village is attacked again."

After what seems like forever, the darkness starts to weaken and give way to natural shadows, allowing Lucy's mask to do its work.

She blinks the stars out of her eyes from the sudden activation of her night vision and sees they are much closer to the ground than expected; only thirty feet or so.

"We're almost there," Lucy tells Kushina. They touch the bottom of the ravine less than a minute later. Once it's safe, Lucy unwraps her arms from Harpus's waist. Lucy must be hearing things because she can swear she heard a groan of disappointment leave Harpus' lips.

"Well, we're on solid ground, that's a bonus. That still raises the question of what's making the darkness," Harpus remarks.

"I have another question: what kind of monsters use torch light," Lucy gestures in front of them at the torches lining the narrow walls.

"There are monsters smart enough to create tools," Harpus suggests without any real conviction in her voice.

"But not so intelligent to not leave such an obvious trail," Helios sneers.

"Let's make use of the torch light while we still have it," Kushina orders and leads the way down the narrow crevasse. Lucy suppresses a shudder when she steps in a large puddle of what she hopes is water that seeps into her boots.

"Looks like we'll have to find our own way back," Kushina remarks, the last of the torches guttering out as they reach the mouth of a tunnel in the wall.

"This seems like a lot of trouble to go to just to terrorize a small village," Lucy muses aloud.

"It is odd," Kushina agrees. "Let's wait until we have more information before we start speculating."

The tunnel dips down at a steep angle, leading downwards for a long while with the occasional twist or turn.

"I don't believe it," Lucy gasps when they reach the light at the end. On the other side is a lush underground valley with a lake of runoff water from the surface and impossibly tall trees. Giving a sense of daylight is a cluster of huge crystals emitting a warm yellow light. Lucy wipes her face when a few water droplets fall from the stalactites and onto her face.

"Can a place like this really exist?" Helios wonders aloud.

"Possible or not, this place is beautiful," Harpus gawks.

"That's going to have to wait. Look," Kushina gestures at several sets of tracks left by human and creature alike. "I guess we've got some rogue mages using monsters to do their dirty work."

They follow the tracks, taking care to make as little noise as possible. Kushina follows the trail to a hollow lying deeper into the valley. They watch from a high ledge as several figures in dark cloaks mill around a camp site that looks like it's been there for quite a while. A dark miasma surrounds the camp and slips through a crack in the ceiling.

"Now we know what was making the darkness," Lucy points out, eliciting an uneasy expression from Kushina.

"I count eight of them," Kushina whispers without looking away from her binoculars. "No, ten," she corrects.

"What's the plan?" Lucy asks.

"Usually, it would be a good idea to try diplomacy first." Kushina hands over the binoculars. "What do you see?" She asks.

Lucy adjusts the dial and scopes out the camp site. "It mostly looks like a bunch of junk. A bar sign, a hitching post."

"Go on," Kushina urges. "What do you see on their person?"

Lucy zooms in, struggling to see anything under their dark cloaks. She catches a break when one of them loses their temper with their comrade and smacks them hard. The motion pulls back the sleeve enough to expose several bright, yet bloody pieces of jewelry crammed on its person.

"Bloody jewelry?"

"Yep," Kushina nods. "They're taking trophies from their victims. Does that sound like a group of people open to diplomacy?"

"Well, no. So, what do we do then?"

"Simple," Kushina beams. "We attack!" Before Lucy can ask any more questions Kushina jumps into the heart of the camp and bowls over a mage with a gust of wind shot from her palms.

"It's like someone mashed Erza and Natsu together," Lucy mutters under her breath. "You ready, Harpus?"

She smiles deviously and returns to ball form. "Always!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Harpus stand!" Harpus rises in burst of light, her ten foot frame towering over the rogue mages. It would be overkill to send her out at her full size, something Mira luckily accounted for and made a special ability card to control their sizes.

"Alright, Harpus. Let's blow them away! Ability Activate: Feather Storm!" With a hard flap of her wings, sharp and explosive feathers rain down on the camp, knocking a couple unconscious. Lucy narrows her eyes behind her mask. 'Something's not right, here.'

Kushina goes in with a solid punch to the jaw of one of the mages who offers no defense besides pleas from mercy. He hits the ground hard and unconscious.

The battle takes less than a minute before it ends with all the dark mages knocked out. Lucy skids down the slope and comes to a stop next to Kushina. "That was easy," Lucy notes.

"I'll say," Kushina agrees, hard at work binding up the mages before they can awaken. "These guys were total chumps."

"Talk about a let down," Harpus says. "This sure didn't feel like an A-rank mission. The walk over here was harder than dealing with this lot."

"Check the tents and see what you can find," Kushina instructs. "This whole thing seems fishy to me."

Harpus shrinks down to her Aquarius persona to assist with the search. The inspection is done quickly if simply for the fact there isn't much to go through. The most scandalous thing found among the tents is a dirty pair of underwear.

"I wasn't expecting there to be a copy of "Being Evil for Dummies," or anything but I don't see anything suspicious," Harpus remarks.

"This doesn't feel like the campsite of a bunch of violent criminals," Lucy agrees.

"Did you find anything?" Kushina asks once they've returned, getting an earnest shake of the head from both girls.

"They're clean."

Kushina sighs in disappointment. "Well, I guess this means we have to-" she trails off when a sound like branches snapping underfoot fills the clearing.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy gasps, pointing wildly at one of the unconscious mages. He convulses in place and his flesh ripples like something is crawling just beneath. Lucy is unprepared when the mage snaps his bonds and slams his giant, scaly palm into her chest.

The wind is knocked from Lucy's lungs and she goes tumbling for several feet before coming to a stop.

"Lucy!" Harpus cries out and returns to her Bakugan form.

"I'm fine," Lucy wheezes. "Though I think that might change soon."

The other mages join their comrade in rapidly mutating into towering monstrosities that look like a mix between man and monster that exploded in the microwave. One of them, a lizard-man that stands even taller than Harpus lashes out with his tail and craters the ground.

"I think it's time for a change of scenery," Harpus shoots up to her full height and grabs the girls in her talons. She hops out of the hollow and lands close to the lake.

The mages are undeterred and crash through the undergrowth, leaving destruction in their wake.

"I guess we're getting that fight after all," Lucy says. "Are you ready to go, Harpus?"

"Always!"

"What about me?" Helios interrupts. "Let me fight!"

"I think Harpus should be enough," Lucy argues, earning a torrent of profanity-laced grumbling from Helios.

"Let's slow them down," Kushina decides and Lucy watches her contort her hands together and bring her hands to her mouth. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A sweeping gust shoots through the forest and collides with the mages, sending a couple unlucky fellows airborne.

"What was that?" Lucy gawks, earning a wink for her question. "I guess it's our turn. Ability Activate: Hyper Stream!" Harpus opens her mouth and a piercing jet of water comes shooting out, knocking one of the mages flat on their back. "Again," Lucy orders.

Harpus takes down another mage in the same manner but her next target refuses to go down so easily. He lifts his tree-trunk arms together and creates a crude shield that absorbs the force of the impact.

The rest of the mages close the distance and the two opposing forces clash. Lucy jumps onto Harpus's shoulder and fires up another ability card. "Aqua Repulsor!"

A bubble of water violently takes shape around Harpus, blasting back a mage who got too close. "Water doesn't seem to be working," Harpus notes loudly.

"Can you give me a whirlwind?" Kushina asks, ducking under an incoming punch.

"Do it!" Lucy holds on tight as Harpus zooms through the air in circles and generates a good size whirlwind.

"Let me give you a hand," Kushina grunts and throws a kunai with a piece of paper attached to the handle. The kunai explodes in a whirl of fire that fuses with the winds.

The flames die out on their own and reveal three mages are still standing if a bit charred.

Kushina draws the wakizashi at her waist and hurriedly cuts down one of the mages. She tries to do the same with another but gets her sword stuck in his armor-like flesh. He takes advantage of the opening and tries to stab Kushina in the gut with his claws. The redhead releases her hold on her sword and twists out of the way.

"Rasengan!" She strikes the mage with a spinning ball of magic that blasts him away along with his buddy. "That ought to do it!" She cheers, having hardly broken a sweat.

"What just happened to those guys?"

Kushina shrugs in response. "I don't know. Take-Over magic maybe?"

"Whatever it was, we kicked their butts," Harpus declares, returning to her ball form. Lucy shivers when a cold gust of wind permeates her coat and rises upwards. Lucy follows its path and gapes when she sees a small, matte black ball hovering in the air.

With a loud whine, the ball starts to spin and suck up an inky black substance from the mages. She watches in amazement as the mages' monstrous forms seem to melt away with the substance and congeal around the ball.

It twists and writhes through the air, slowly forming a shape.

"That can't be good," Kushina guesses. The whole process is over in moments and the women are left facing a behemoth that towers over even the likes of Drago and Helios. The giant is grotesque, possessing the rotted legs of a horse leading to a mangy human torso and topped by the head of a mammoth.

"It's one of Zeref's demons. We need to run and evacuate the village while we can," Kushina snaps out orders, her joyous features taking on a grave visage.

"You want to run?" Lucy gasps.

"Our first priority is the safety of the people. Let's go-" Kushina's words ends with a scream when a sweep of the giant's arm generates a powerful wind. The gale tears trees from the earth and sends the women soaring through the air.

"Okay, let's run," Lucy grunts after a rough landing.

"We can't leave," argues Helios.

"Helios, I know you want to fight but-"

"No! It's Drago. He's not on your belt."

Lucy's eyes widen and she looks back in the direction they came from, right towards the giant.

"I must have dropped him back there. I'm not leaving without him."

Lucy tries to run back but is held in place when Kushina snags her arm. "It's too dangerous!" Kushina chastises but Lucy rips her arm free.

"You can leave if you want but I'm not leaving without Drago. He's never abandoned me and I'm not about to abandon him."

"You didn't let me finish," Kushina chides. "It's too dangerous to go _alone_. That's why I'm coming with you. Besides, I've always wanted to kill a giant monster."

Helios surprises them both by cackling madly. "I like the way you think." Helios is wrapped in a wispy green aura and snaps out a question. "Woman! What's your name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"You have guts taking on a giant as a puny human. I'm impressed."

Kushina reflexively catches the Bakugan speeding at her face.

"You're sure, Helios?" Lucy asks in bewilderment.

"She's mouthy, cocky, and flat annoying-"

"What did you say?" Kushina screeches madly, shaking Helios in her hand.

Helios dizzily looks up at Kushina. "But you've got guts. You have the heart of a warrior! You'll do just fine," Helios says in a bit of a daze. "Now release me so I may crush our enemies."

Kushina and Lucy grab onto each other for support when the approaching giant's footsteps shake the earth.

"Helios was looking for a partner. He chooses you!" Lucy explains in a hurry, thrusting a Baku-Meter into Kushina's hands. The giant will be on them any moment. "I'll explain later. Just copy me," Lucy urges, snagging Harpus.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both shout. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Rise, Aquos Harpus."

"Rise, Ventus Viper Helios."

The Bakugan rise with Helios trembling in excitement. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"We'll lead him away so you can get to Drago."

"Are you sure?" Lucy questions, hesitant to let her new friend endanger herself on her behalf.

"Mermaid Heel is a sisterhood remember? That means we'll put anything on the line for one of our sisters," Kushina smiles. "Now, don't take too long or we might wrap this up before you get back." Kushina takes a couple steps back and makes an impressive leap to Helios' shoulder. "Let's kick some butt!"

Helios roars his agreement and takes to the air, flying circles around the colossus. Lucy watches long enough to catch Helios perch on a tusk and roar in its face.

"Hold on tight," Harpus advises, taking to the air but still staying close to the ground.

Lucy doesn't stop to enjoy the wind ripping through her hair, her eyes desperately scrambling to discern Drago among the carnage below.

"Ability Activate: Arrows of Aeolus!" Amidst her search, Lucy catches a glance of the giant being peppered with glowing explosive arrows.

The titan crashes flat on his back with a grunt, his landing generating turbulence for Harpus and Lucy. After a moment, the giant picks himself up, appearing to be more annoyed than hurt.

He tries to retaliate but is stopped in his tracks when glowing chains sprout from Kushina's hands and immobilize his arm.

_Thanks Kushina._ "Down there," Lucy yells spotting a light glinting among a pile of uprooted and flattened trees.

"Got it," Harpus grunts, screeching in pain when something slams into her side and nearly sends them both crashing into the ground. The landing is rough but manageable thanks to her quick reactions. "That's it. You search for Drago while I put this pest six feet under," Harpus glares at the giant who's own eyes are dimly glowing and emitting a slight smoke trail.

"I won't be able to support you with ability cards," Lucy warns before hopping down to the ground.

"Then I guess I'll just have to gouge his eyes out until I reach his brain." Harpus gives a casual salute and rockets toward the giant with her talons poised to attack.

"Drago! Where are you?" Lucy yells and sifts through the trees and underlying rock. "Come on, talk to me, buddy!" Like a woman possessed, Lucy digs through the debris in the approximate location of where she saw the glow, paying no heed to the forming rips on her fingers or her broken nails, her mind only on saving Drago.

The process is made harder by the reverberating impacts of the battle nearby. Lucy shrinks in on herself and raises her hands protectively when Helios is knocked out of the sky and slammed through a cliffside. She reflexively goes for her Baku-Meter but stops when the giant gets a glowing chain wrapped around its throat. Scrabbling for air, the giant loosens its grip enough for Helios to dig himself out while Harpus shreds its face.

"Ability Activate: Gale Force!" Lucy doesn't see so much as feel Helios rocket by, wrapped in a cocoon of wind.

Lucy chides herself for getting distracted and resumes her task as words spill out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Drago. I'll never complain about you not opening up to me again. Just please tell me where you are. You're part of my team. I need you, Drago!" Lucy's yell turns into a scream when a laser blast from the giant strikes the ceiling above her head.

"Drago!" Lucy yells, continuing to shift through debris even as chunks of the cave ceiling plummet to crush her under their weight. A light even greater than the crystals covering the ceiling illuminates the valley just as Lucy's hands close around something smooth and round. The light builds in intensity until Lucy is forced to cover her eyes lest she go blind.

Eyes shut tight, Lucy straightens up when a fierce and familiar roar enraptures everyone in the cavern along with an even louder boom. Lucy wrinkles her nose when dust from the ceiling spatters onto her face but that is the last of her concerns. "Drago!" Lucy cheers in delight.

"I'm sorry for shutting myself away. Can you forgive me, Lucy?" Drago asks, bringing his head low to look Lucy over.

She smiles and wraps her arms around Drago's snout. "Always!"

"Now, I do believe we have a pest to exterminate," he growls. "Ready Helios, Harpus?"

"I'm doing just fine," Helios huffs, hitting the giant with a punch to the throat.

"We could do this all day," Harpus agrees, having finally succeeded in gouging out an eye, leaving a gaping bloody hole.

Drago, Harpus, and Helios line up side-by-side as Lucy takes a place next to Kushina. "Ready?" Kushina nods. "Double Ability Activate!" Lucy cries. "Aqua Slicer plus Regulus Impact!"

"Ability Activate: Breath of Boreas!"

Helios opens his mouth wider and unleashes a raging cyclone from its depths.

At the same time, Drago shoots a golden blast of energy in the shape of a dragon's head while Harpus spins like a top, shooting out razor-thin waves of water.

Lucy and Kushina cover their eyes when the cavern is overtaken by yet another bright light and an ear-piercing boom fills the air.

When the dust and debris finally clear, the entire right side of the giant's torso is gone and waterfalls of blood pour from its body. Yet the beast is still standing despite its grievous wounds.

Lucy shares a look with Kushina. "Care to do the honors?"

Kushina beams and waves her Baku-Meter in the air. "Ability Activate: Pressure Wave." Helios claps his hands together and sends out a slicing wave of pressurized air that bisects the giant from head to groin. With the giant slain, they gather up the unconscious villagers and escape through the hole in the ceiling, blasting their way back to the surface.

It's a short flight back to the village with Lucy desperately wishing to go to bed the entire flight. Ignoring the fanfare of their return, the two mages return to the mayor's office and Kushina is not happy.

"Would you care to explain why we found a cavern filled with people that are possessed, and by one of Zeref's demons no less?" Kushina grills, her hair lashing behind her like the tail of an angry cat.

"Um, well, you see," he stutters out unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You might want to let up a bit," Lucy suggests. "At this rate he's more liable to pee his pants than tell us anything."

Kushina dials back her rage, much to the mayor's relief and tells his tale. As it would turn out, the church with the bell tower Lucy saw earlier is home to a renowned exorcist. Though in Lucy's opinion the guy sounds like a big fraud. Several villagers had become possessed a couple weeks back. Unable to purge the demons, the exorcist sent them packing with threats of harm should they ever return.

They had gathered together underground and been performing guerilla attacks once they fell asleep and the demon took over.

The mayor looks down in shame and Lucy has to restrain Kushina from strangling the poor man. "People could have died because of you; because you couldn't admit your mistake and find a real exorcist," she spits. It takes all her will, but Lucy manages to drag her out without further incident and their payment in hand. Kushina simmers down by the time they get outside, though she does get her revenge by making sure anyone within earshot knew the truth. When they leave the village there is talk of having the Magic Council lock up the exorcist and mayor for their crimes.

When they return to Mermaid Heel, Glynda is out, leaving Lucy and Kushina alone in the office until Drago decides to speak up. "Miss Kushina? Could Lucy and I have a moment alone, please?"

Kushina quirks an eyebrow but steps out.

Lucy looks down at Drago with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I wished to apologize again for earlier."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do. Closing myself off like that nearly got us both killed."

Lucy's expression softens, bringing Drago up closer to her face. "I get it, Drago. Sometimes there are things you just aren't ready to discuss."

The next few minutes are ones of uncertain silence. Surprisingly, it's Drago who breaks it. "Her name was Wavern."

"Huh?"

"My lost love, that was her name."

"Drago, you don't have to-"

"No. I need to do this." Lucy ceases her protests and waits patiently for Drago to find his words. "Our relationship was a bit…complicated. Her brother, Naga became one of my greatest enemies with time. He felt inferior to Bakugan with attributes and sought power to enact his own justice.

"That quest for power nearly brought an end to both our worlds. Wavern lost her life in the process because she dared to make the hard decision and oppose her brother. That was fifty years ago."

"Drago, I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have pushed you to talk about this before."

"I still have nightmares," Drago confesses. "I'm forced to watch it happen all over again. It takes a toll."

"I had no idea," Lucy gasps. "Drago, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You are helping just by listening. The only other person I've ever told is Dan, and he isn't the best at working through delicate emotional issues, despite his best and most earnest efforts."

"You can always come to me, Drago. Whether you need to talk or just need someone to listen; you can always come to me."

"Thank you, Lucy. That means a lot."

A sharp knock on the door breaks the tender moment. The door knob jiggles and Glynda and Kushina both enter the office.

Glynda takes a seat behind her desk and looks at both mages. "How was the mission?" Lucy stands at attention waiting nervously for the verdict that would make or break her future in Mermaid Heel.

"There were some complications. The client saw fit to leave a few things out in his report."

Glynda puts down her pen and looks at the redhead. "I see. And did you take care of it?"

Kushina puffs out her chest in pride. "Of course we did. You should've seen Lucy in action. She's really something."

Lucy's cheeks heat up though she doesn't dare move to hide it.

"In your professional opinion is Lucy a worthy candidate for Mermaid Heel?"

Kushina glances over at Lucy and gives her a reassuring wink, "I can say with one hundred percent certainty that Lucy belongs in Mermaid Heel."

Glynda offers a small smile on her otherwise stoic face.

"It's settled then. Lucy Heartfilia: welcome to Mermaid Heel." Lucy receives her guild stamp on her right bicep in blue.

Lucy runs out of the office excitedly, intent on telling her friends the good news. Her smile widens at the realization that she is already among friends as she runs down the stairs.

Kushina trails behind and bangs her hand on the railing for everyone to hear. "Listen up everybody! Let's all give a warm welcome to our newest member: Lucy Heartfilia. You know what that means: it's time to party!"

The forming cheers below grow in volume at the mention of a party but go quiet when Glynda walks out onto the balcony.

"Keep it civil," she advises before returning to her office, hiding the proud smile on her face.

**That does it for Chapter Four. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to subscribe and leave a review. See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Fairy Tail, Bakugan, Harley Quinn, Teen Titans, or Devil May Cry. They are the property of their respective owners/creators/license holders! This is a fan-made work that I created for fun. It is not to be taken as an attempt to cheat the up owners. I do not stand to gain money or further my career as a result of this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter Six

"So these little fellas are your summons?" Harley asks, oohing and ahhing at the "floating toys," sitting on the table.

It's been three days since Lucy became a full member of Mermaid Heel and her guild mates were not shy in making her feel welcome.

She already knows everyone by name though she hasn't been on a mission since her first. Lucy had been beyond elated when she found out Mermaid Heel had their own dormitories just down the street from the guild. Aside from residual noise of dock workers in the morning, the place is perfec

"They're not so little when they're in action," Lucy says.

"Then what's up with Harpus? Why is she able to come out on her own?" Trish points out without looking up from cleaning her guns.

"That's a really good point. Why can you do that?" Lucy asks Harpus.

"Our bond is special," Harpus explains. "I was your first Gate Key and that gives us a special bond with a few perks here and there. That's how it's always been."

"So if I'd gotten Drago first…"

"He'd have the same freedoms. I don't write the rules but I certainly love it when they work in my favor," she smirks.

"It's probably for the best," Drago adds. "I'd probably end up crushing a city block or something. I'm just glad you didn't find Helios first. With his temper, he would be a disaster waiting to happen,"

"You can smash stuff?" Harley squeals. "Show me!"

"I beg your pardon?" Drago says.

Harley rolls her eyes. "If you're as big as you say, then I bet you can smash lots of stuff. Show. Me." Harley demands.

Drago hovers closer to Lucy when Harley gets too close for comfort. "I'll pass. Destruction without purpose is meaningless. I'll have no part in it."

"Aw, poo. You're no fun," Harley pouts with her arms crossed.

"If you want to see him break stuff so bad, why not go on a mission together?" Raven suggests without looking up from her book.

Harley bounces up and down in her seat with excitement. "That sounds awesome! Let's go smash some bad guys!"

"I haven't been on a mission in a few days. Sounds like fun," Trish chips in. "Count me in."

"Sounds super. Have fun."

"Why don't you come with us, Raven?" Lucy suggests.

Raven arches an eyebrow. "You want me to come along?"

Lucy nods. "I want to go on a mission with my friends."

Raven averts her gaze and nervously twirls a lock of hair around her finger. "I don't know."

"Come on, bookworm," Trish urges. "It'll be a party."

"I hate parties."

"I'd really like it if you came with us, Raven," Lucy interjects, trying to salvage the conversation.

Raven gets a far off look in her eyes like she's in her own little world. After a few moments, Raven snaps her book shut and stows it inside her cloak. "My book was getting boring anyway."

"Aw, yeah! The bad guys better look out," Harley cheers.

"We should probably choose a job first," Trish says, snagging a job request from the board and showing it to the others.

"An A-Class?" Raven asks with trepidation in her voice.

Harley leans in close. "What's the matter, Raven? You scared?"

Raven frowns casting an annoyed glance at the perky mage. "Hardly. It's just a first for me."

"We'll be fine," Trish assures. "It's a missing person's mission from," Trish squints at the paper, "Galuna Island?"

Lucy gasps and draws the attention of the other girls. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just helped with their S-Class request is all…without permission."

Trish arches an eyebrow, her lips twitching in amusement. "Why Lucy, you little rule breaker. Who knew you had it in you?"

"That's a big no-no, Lucy," Harley chides playfully and slings an arm around her shoulder. "You know, if this whole guild thing doesn't work out, we could always go into a life of crime together," Harley laughs. Lucy laughs along, wondering just how serious is the suggestion.

While Trish takes care of registering the mission with Velvet, Lucy corrals the gang together. "It's too bad Kushina isn't here. We could've brought her with us."

"Where is Red, anyway?" Harley asks.

"Wedding anniversary. They're out for a romantic weekend," Raven answers flatly.

Harley makes a face at Raven. "Geez, how are you able to make something so romantic sound so boring?"

"It's a gift," Raven snarks with disinterest.

"We're all set," Trish says once she's finished up with Velvet. "Now we just need to hire a ship crew to take us."

"I have a better idea," Lucy smiles. "How do you girls feel about flying?"

The flight to Galuna Island is uneventful save for Trish nearly falling from Drago's back after losing her lunch. Drago starts to slow down when they catch sight of the island in the spyglass. It looks just as Lucy remembers with the whole island being shaped like a crescent moon that had been overgrown by a thick jungle.

When they approach the beach, Lucy notes two familiar figures waiting patiently on the sand

Drago touches down in the water with a gentle splash.

"I don't believe it. The villagers really are demons," Trish marvels, leaping from her perch to the wet sand below.

Once everyone is safely on solid ground, Drago returns to ball form for a well deserved rest.

Lucy notes that even though the team had left at the crack of morning, they hadn't arrived until it was past mid-day. The first traces of the reddening horizon reflect sharply on the water, dying it a bloody pink.

"It's good to see you again, Moka," Lucy greets the positively _ancient_ demon forced to lean on a cane for support. He tilts his head in confusion, allowing his exceptionally long side burns to sway in the ocean breeze.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Lucy puts a hand on either side of her face and disengages the lock on her mask.

"It's me, Lucy."

Moka's face lights up and some of the stress melts from his shoulders when he sees her face. "It's so good to have you back, Lucy. I just wish it were under different circumstances." Moka's head swivels around like he's searching for something. "Where are your friends from Fairy Tail?"

"I'm…no longer part of Fairy Tail. It's a long story and I'd really rather not get into it."

Moka twirls a sideburn around his bony finger. "What guild are you with now?"

Harley jumps front and center and lifts up her shirt like she's going to flash the old man before anyone can react. Thankfully, Harley's hands stop just above her belly button where her guild stamp is located.

"We're with Mermaid Heel!"

Lucy tugs down Harley's shirt and imposes herself in front of her friend. "Sorry about my friend."

"Oh, no. No need for an apology," Moka giggles, a red tint to his cheeks and a dopey smile on his face.

_Pervy old man._

The other girls follow suit and show their own Guild Marks for verification. Raven's is in black on her outer right thigh while Trish has hers on her left bicep in red.

With a sigh, Lucy shrugs off her jacket and shows the blue mark on her right bicep. She glances over when she hears the others gasp.

"What happened to your arms?" Harley blurts out, getting a reproachful smack on the arm from Trish.

"Oh, I had an accident," Lucy explains awkwardly, so accustomed to her scars that she hardly thought about them anymore.

"I'm fine, really," Lucy says, growing uncomfortable with the sad glances of her friends at her burn-stricken flesh and shrugs her jacket back on.

Moka coughs loudly to steal everyone's attention. "If you will all please follow me, I'll take you to our village and explain a bit more about our predicament," he offers with a kind smile for Lucy who is grateful for the change of subject.

It only takes around twenty minutes to walk back to the village and Lucy swells with nostalgia when she sees it.

Immediately, she notices the ground is still marred with giant scorch marks; no doubt from the mage who tried to give the village an acid bath. She is glad to see they've rebuilt with new, unblemished huts.

The group's reception is surprisingly cold. Some of the villagers make a point of ignoring the mages while others keep their heads down and avert their eyes. Lucy feels a tightening in her gut when she sees a woman usher her son back into their hut at the sight of the girls.

_They were so happy when we left. What happened? _Moka's home is sequestered by the South Gate a healthy distance away from the other smaller huts. Moka hobbles through the open doorway, parting the curtain of moss and exposing the mages to a flurry of inviting smells. Inside, they see Moka's son, Bobo, is toiling away at a boiling pot. Wafting out of the pot is the delightful scent of cooking meat, melted butter, and roasting carrots. Bobo's face lights up with hope and he gives a warm word of greeting when he sees Lucy and the rest.

Moka takes a seat in the empty center of the hut and motions for the others to do the same.

"I'm glad you got here when you did," Moka sighs. The other villagers are liable to reach mass hysteria any day now."

"What happened?" Lucy probes. "You all looked so happy when we left."

"And we were, for five wonderful years. But, for the better part of the last two weeks, my people have gone missing one by one in the dead of night. Everyone is terrified that they will be the next to go."

"Do you have any leads as to who or what is behind the disappearances?"

"Not a clue. They're like a ghost, absconding with their captive before anyone is the wiser. We've tried posting guards and enforcing a curfew but nothing works. People are being taken from their homes and I don't know how to stop it."

"Where haven't you looked?" Harley asks, her expression all business.

"We've searched everywhere and found nothing."

"There's one place we haven't checked yet," Bobo cuts in as he hands out a bowl of stew to everyone. All of the mages accept gratefully, though Raven is hesitant and perhaps a bit fearful. If Bobo notices, he doesn't let on. "The temple." Bobo's expression is grave and his eyes are dilated with fear.

Moka seems to age twenty years from that one sentence. "We do not dare approach it. It is a place of evil," Moka shudders.

Lucy leans forward, confused by the statement. "Why is it a place of evil? We got rid of Deliora, remember? It should be safe now."

"And yet it is not," Moka grunts. "We tried to restore it after it was destroyed as a way to bind the community together. But freak accidents kept occurring on site. Workers would suddenly grow ill, materials would go missing, and all kinds of misfortune."

"That just sounds like bad luck," says Raven.

Moka bows his head. "Yes, I suppose it does. But what came next was more than bad luck. We sent a chosen few into the caverns below the temple to assess if it could handle the weight of a restored temple." Moka's expression grows haunted. "They came back in pieces, looks of absolute terror on their faces. We tried sealing the entrance and the same night, the foundation to the temple collapsed, forcefully broken."

"Could there be a connection with the kidnappings?" Lucy wonders aloud.

"That is the general belief of the villagers," Bobo says. "We can barely keep the peace. People are afraid to leave their homes. And even those who stay inside aren't safe," Bobo shakes his head regretfully. "This is a big mess."

"Don't worry," Lucy assures, swelling with determination. "We'll take it from here. We're going to find the missing villagers and stop these abductions."

"Well, what are we doing sitting around here? Let's go already," Harley crows.

The mages have scarcely finished their food when they set out for the temple. Moka offers to guide them but they refuse. The villagers need their chieftain and they can't afford to put him in harm's way.

The group receives polite nods from the guards at the gate. The trail is a straight shot from the gate to the temple.

"What the hell happened here?" Trish wonders aloud as they come to a stop outside the decrepit temple. Everyone's eyes are drawn to the giant, scorchmarked holes blasted through the walls of the temple.

"It's like a dragon threw a tantrum inside," Raven muses.

Embarrassed, Lucy rubs the back of her head. "You're not far off. My old team mate did most of this."

"You're kidding," Trish laughs under her breath.

"Unless there's air conditioning inside, I say it's an improvement," Harley grins.

"Natsu doesn't exactly know the meaning of restraint," Lucy sighs. "Everyone, be careful. I don't know how structurally sound this place is." As if to prove her point, a loose bit of rubble comes tumbling down the side of the temple.

The inside is in no better condition than the outside. Fissures run through the floor and several chunks of the ground are missing altogether with nothing but a black abyss looking back out.

The group is forced to play a dangerous game of hop-scotch just to make it to the center of the temple chapel. A long staircase seems to run all the way to the top with the upper reaches obscured by shadows making it difficult to tell.

On either side of the stairs are two gaping passages overgrown with moss and ivy.

"This place is big so I think it would be better and more efficient to split up," Lucy suggests.

"You really think it's a good idea to split up without knowing who or what we're up against?" Raven probes.

"It sounds risky," Harley agrees. "Let's do it!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Harley on this one," Trish speaks up. "I'll go with you, if you're too scared to go alone," Trish teases.

Raven's eyes flash with irritation from behind her hood. "I don't do scared," Raven snaps. "I was just being cautious." Raven whirls around in a huff and takes one of the left-hand passages.

"I can't tell if she's actually mad or just grumpy as always," Harpus comments offhand.

"I'm sure she just needs some time to cool off. Right now, we have a job to do," Drago says.

Lucy looks between Harley and Trish. "I'll take the other left-hand passage. You take the ones on the right."

"Look at you being all bossy," Trish jokes.

"Sorry," Lucy mutters. "I didn't mean to come off that way."

"Relax," Trish giggles. "I'm just yanking your chain. You know this island best so why not take the lead?"

"See ya later, Boss lady," Harley salutes and takes off skipping down one of the passages

_Please let them be okay,_ Lucy prays.

Raven POV

_Scared? I'm not scared,_ Raven scoffs as she hovers down the dark passage. _And so what if I'm_ a little _creeped out. We're on a remote island surrounded by demons. I think that warrants some caution,_ she fumes quietly.

Raven struggles to quiet her mind and ignore the howling in her blood at being surrounded by so many demons. Evil, impure, untrustworthy demons.

_Such evil creatures. How dar they make you soup? _A voice in the back of her mind challenges. Another, angrier voice screams in her head to drown out the other. _They would just as soon stab you in the back. Kill the demons! Rip them apart before they can get us!_

Raven's breathing grows heavy and she leans against the wall for support. "Shut up," Raven growls. "Leave me alone!"

The voice snickers wickedly and doesn't say another word.

"The sooner the job's done, the sooner we can leave," Raven tells herself, pushing off the wall and walking deeper into the darkness.

Raven's steps are slow and careful to avoid falling through pits like the ones outside the chapel. Raven keeps one hand on the wall to guide her through the passage, making a mental note of the twists and turns.

Just when it starts to feel like the passage will go on forever, Raven stumbles out into a large chamber. It's too dark to see anything but a loose piece of rock nudged by Raven's foot echoes throughout the room. "What is this place?"

A high-pitched, raspy voice answers from the shadows. "It's a sacrificial altar. Quite fitting that you should die here, isn't it?"

Raven glares into the darkness. "It was you wasn't it? You took the villagers?"

"Of course! I had to get Heartfilia's attention somehow, now didn't I?"

Raven squints. "Lucy? What does this have to do with Lucy?"

The voice tsk's and it echoes in the chamber. "She hasn't told you? No matter. We just wanted her but now we get to kill her little friends, too? It must be my lucky day."

Raven latches on to the voice's words. "We? We who?"

The voice groans and is followed by a loud clap. Like a switch, torches and candles that have been long extinguished flicker back to life, casting the chamber in an eerie glow.

Raven's head is on a swivel but she is still unable to catch sight of her foe. She squashes down the fear and trepidation swelling in her chest. "What's wrong? Too scared to show your face?"

The ensuing hysterical cackling sends a shiver up her spine; the sound being one that could only come from someone truly unhinged. Raven takes quick steps backwards until she is in the most well-lit part of the room: the altar.

"I'm no coward. But you, Raven?" Raven tenses, uncertain how the entity knows her name. "I'm going to show what we both know: behind your bravado is a sniveling coward who's going to die screaming."

Raven puts on a tough face. "Make this easy on both of us. What did you do with the villagers?"

"Dead," he giggles. "The others were adamant they remain untouched but I just couldn't help myself," the voice moans in ecstasy.

"You're sick!"

"Of this conversation? How right you are. No more talk."

Raven dives aside when a huge, curved blade comes soaring out of the darkness and buries itself in the altar, connected to a chain at its base. Little blue tendrils of light seep out of the blade and dance in the air, lunging for Raven.

Raven scrambles to her feet but is too slow to stop one of the tendrils from latching on to her temple. She braces herself for the incoming pain but feels nothing and tears the tendril from her head.

The blade shakes in the altar and is yanked back into the shadows. "Is that the best you can do; throwing knives?" Raven centers herself and reaches in that pit in her stomach.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven hurls a bird made of jagged shadows in the direction where the blade originated. After a moment, a loud boom sounds from the bird's impact. "Come out!" Raven yells, fed up with her foe's game of cat and mouse.

She tenses when she hears footsteps coming into the light. "Is this some kind of joke?" Raven spits when she sees a mirror image of herself step into the light, complete with ashen skin and blue cloak. Strangely, her eyes are closed. "You think some dime store Transformation magic is enough to scare me?"

"You don't care for Transformation, do you Raven?" Mirror Raven mocks, her eyes snapping open to reveal four glowing crimson eyes.

Raven's breath hitches and she takes a few panicked steps backward. "You're not real," Raven says shakily.

"Not yet. Give it time. This is your future!" It howls, growing unnaturally tall with shadowy tentacles sprouting from under her cloak.

"Poor little Raven! Can't choose her family, her powers, or her destiny," The fake Raven taunts, growing bigger with every word.

"Shut up!" Raven screams and an explosion of Shadow magic bursts from her being and blasts the impostor across her room. Raven falls to her knees and grasps her eyes while hoarse screams rip from her throat. "Control! Control!" Raven yells at herself, repeating the words like a mantra until her eyes stop burning. Raven starts to chant and rips the altar from the ground with her powers, infusing the stone with magic until it's poised to burst.

She heaves it into the darkness where it explodes and sends shrapnel flying. "Don't screw with me!"

A new voice, this one masculine and smooth like oil calls back as Raven hears the click of hooves on concrete. "How pathetic. To think my blood runs in your veins."

Raven starts to shake when the hulking visage of the speaker is exposed to the light. "You're not real. You're not real," Raven gasps shakily.

The new speaker stands almost ten feet tall with crimson skin and a body of pure muscle. His four red eyes glare down at Raven. "You really are such a disappointment," he snarls. "I've given you all this power, all this aggression, and you refuse to use it because you insist on shackling yourself with morals."

"Shut up!"

"You won't even use your real magic. Just your mother's cheap knock off version."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Raven struggles to her feet.

"So much time invested and you give me nothing to show for it," he sighs. "I don't even have it in me to destroy you. I'll leave that to my pet." He fingers the sling tied to his loincloth and retrieves an object Raven is unable to see, hurling it across the room. "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Rise, Darkus Nevermore."

A black and purple light illuminates the room and from that light comes a giant raven. It stands several times as tall as its partner and its appearance is unsettling. The creature is gaunt like it hasn't eaten in weeks and the head is just a skull with a few scraps of rotten flesh hanging from the surface. Patches of feathers are missing, exposing snake-like creatures writhing in the bald spots.

_It's like Drago and Harpus._

"It's time I wipe your stain from the name of Trigon the Terrible!" He bellows. "Ability Activate: Carrion Crush!"

The Nevermore howls with enough force to shake the chamber and takes to the air surrounded by a sickly green glow.

Raven can only throw up a hastily erected shield before the creature comes crashing down. It crumples like tissue paper and Raven is sent crashing into the wall. Raven pulls herself to her feet and notices a difficulty in her breathing and s sharp pain in her side. she puts a hand on her undoubtedly broken ribs and winces through her pain at the Nevermore and Trigon.

"Already dead on your feet," he sneers. "I'll waste no more time with you and move on to your friends."

"No," Raven shouts, cradling her aching side.

"Do they know their little friend is a filthy half-demon?They must not or they would have dropped you like a bad habit."

"Maybe so," she gasps. "Even if they hate me forever, I will defend them. Because when I'm with them, if only for a little while, I don't hate myself. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven roars, blasting the Nevermore with a concentrated beam of Shadow magic. Raven's vision is drowned out by inky blackness. When it fades, she sees the beast unharmed save for a scorch mark on its chest.

_What_? Now _what do I do?_

The piercing whistle of something zipping through the air grates against Raven's ears. The sound picks up in speed and intensity until two glowing purple lights shoot through the chamber wall and come to a grinding halt in front of Raven.

"Hello, Raven," one of the lights greets in the warm, friendly voice of an older woman.

"Did you just talk?"

"There will be time for questions later. First, put on your Baku-Meter."

"This thing?" Raven asks, dangling what looks like a watch from her fingers.

"Yes, now hurry!"

Raven clips it onto her wrist and looks back up at the light. "Who are you?"

"I don't think so. Attack Nevermore!" Trigon shouts. His pet goes to ram Raven but is stopped by a transparent shield.

"I'm your Guardian and your new partner. Now, hurry and repeat after me," the light whispers a set of instructions into Raven's ear.

This time Raven complies without question, palming the light that conceals a Bakugan underneath. Raven tosses it and repeats its words aloud. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Darkus Dharak!" A purple light takes over the room again, this time giving shape to a giant black dragon.

"Wow," Raven breathes in shock. "That's my Guardian?"

"I have your back, Raven. I will assist you in taking down this scoundrel and his pet bird."

"It doesn't matter," Trigon snarls. "I shall still crush you both! Ability Activate: Canary Cry!"

The Nevermore looses a sonic shriek that shakes the chamber. In that same moment, Raven's Baku-Meter glows and a card appears.

"Ability Activate: Darkness Waver!" Raven reads the words off the card, feeling a dip in her magic at the same time. Dharak opens her maw and spews several spheres of swirling darkness that slams into the Nevermore and stops the attack in its tracks.

"Well done!" Dharak praises.

"Um, thanks?" Raven winces.

"I will crush you!" Nevermore shrieks.

"A pigeon defeat a dragon? That will be the day!" The two Bakugan clash with Nevermore stabbing Dharak in the neck with his beak while Dharak sinks her teeth into his neck.

"Destroy her, Nevermore! Ability Activate: Molting Mayhem!" Nevermore's feathers start shedding from its body like dandruff, revealing rotting flesh underneath. The feathers float in the air and start to glow a toxic green. The feathers bunch together and pummel Dharak with each feather causing a separate explosion.

The ground rumbles and Raven watches as a large chunk of the floor breaks free and plummets into darkness.

Raven grits her teeth. If she's not careful, the whole floor could collapse and take her with it. "Ability Activate!" Raven calls out with uncertainty. "Thunder Probe."

Dharak is wreathed in a purple aura and lightning starts to lash out around her form. With a final roar, one bolt slams down onto Nevermore and sends countless volts coursing through his body.

Trigon growls. "Ability Activate: Masque of the Red Death!" Nevermore's skull starts to glow and turns a dark shade of red while energy crackles in his empty eye sockets. Nevermore opens his mouth and unleashes a blood red beam against Dharak.

Raven panics and calls out her next Ability Card. "Ability Activate: Spirit Walk!"

Raven and Dharak go intangible and avoid being blasted, leaving the beam to decimate the wall. This proves to be a mistake as the resulting explosion is too much for the chamber to withstand and the floor gives completely.

Raven tries to fly away but gets hit in the back of her head with a piece of rubble. Dazed, Raven is left to fall into shadows, haunted by a fresh round of maniacal laughter.

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far! As you can see, this kicks off part 1 of the Return to Galuna Arc I've set up. There will be 5 parts in total the we'll have one or two solo chapters before reaching the next original arc. **

**Fun Fact: I was thinking of turning Malchior into a Bakugan and having him partner up with Raven. I went with the original plan of Dharak when I saw how… uninspired Malchior's design was in comparison. I did toss around the idea of using Hydranoid but what can I say, I love dragons!**

**Thank you all so much for reading. If you liked what you saw, don't forget to subscribe and leave a review. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Chapter Six is already done and just needs to be edited.**

**Thanks again everyone! That does it for Chapter Five of A Brawler's Spirit and I will see you all in a few days. Ta-ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Fairy Tail, Bakugan, Harley Quinn, Teen Titans, or Devil May Cry. They are the property of their respective owners/creators/license holders! This is a fan-made work that I created for fun. It is not to be taken as an attempt to cheat the up owners. I do not stand to gain money or further my career as a result of this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter Six

"Yeesh, this place sure is spooky," Harley comments loudly, erupting with another loud sneeze. "Stupid allergies," Harley grumbles, glaring at the mushrooms and fungi sprouting from the floor and walls. _This is why I hate damp places._ The only thing worse than the fungi are the horrific reliefs on the passage walls. Depicted in great detail are images of mass slaughter and hooded beings offering up human sacrifice. The series of increasingly disturbing images culminate in the arrival of a faded creature with three horns.

_What a nightmare. He'd definitely love it here,_ Harley muses and finds her arms shaking at the memory of unhinged and maniacal laughter. She yanks hard on her pig tails to drown the memories with a surge of pain.

It works, Harley's yelp echoing in the passage as her eyes water up from the pain. Harley sucks it up and squashes down the memories until they're out of sight and out of mind with the rest of her past.

Still, she can't help her eyes darting back and forth between the gruesome images on the wall, pulling out her trusty bat and clinging to it like a security blanket.

A sigh of relief rushes from Harley's lips when she delves deeper in the passage and the images come to an abrupt end.

_The old man never mentioned that this place is cult central,_ Harley muses. _At least the cultists are all dead. I hope, _Harley swallows the lump in her throat. She soon finds herself forced to use her bat as support when she slips in something wet and slick on the ground.

She swipes her fingers in the liquid to examine it, coming up with red-stained fingers. "Blood?" Harley sniffs the liquid but is unable to smell anything with her congestion.

She bites her lip with trepidation. Where did the blood come from and more importantly, did she want to meet who is responsible for spilling it? Probably not, but Harley refuses to even consider leaving the villagers to their fate.

"Oh, spooky bad guy," Harley calls out in a sing-song voice. "What's the matter? You afraid of little ol' me?" After a few moments of waiting, her only answer is silence. Harley slumps over and lets out an heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll keep walking. Why can't I just meet a bad guy who wants to save some time?" Harley grumbles under her breath and keeps walking. As she goes, her tirade grows unintelligible and more explicit.

"Really?" Harley rolls her eyes when she approaches a sharp corner with a dripping red arrow slapped on the wall. "Is that really necessary? There's only one way to go!"

As Harley progresses, she is faced with a continuous series of freshly painted arrows until she finds herself facing a huge wooden door.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should knock?" Harley asks herself. A wicked smile blooms on her face and her eyes take on a manic glint. "Nah! Harley smash!" She takes a batting stance and slams her bat into the door, ripping it off its hinges and sending it smashing against the far wall of the next room.

"Home Run!" Harley cheers as she traces the skid marks from the door with her eyes. _No traps triggered. Guess I'm in the clear._

Still, Harley shuffles with caution into the room and goes over it with a keen eye, searching for hidden mechanisms and trip wires. After all, what is a trap but a prank with hostile intentions? And _no one_ out pranks Harley Quinn. Well, _almost_ no one.

The large chamber appears to be some sort of dining area with long tables big enough to seat dozens at each. Massive chandeliers hang from the ceiling, fully stocked with lit candles like one of the monks had just meddled with it.

"Do you like it?" A soft and refined voice sounds from the back of the room. "I have to ask because you just threw a door at me. And, well, I'm getting some mixed signals."

Harley narrows her eyes at the hooded figure lounging on the altar like a mattress and stoking the flames of a rusty brazier.

"So it was you who painted arrows on the walls with blood. Could you be any more tacky?"

The stranger sits up straight and crosses his legs, staring at Harley from under the shadows of his cloak. "Blood? Oh, heavens no. I used paint. I'm not as barbaric as. my compatriots." To prove his point, he pulls an open can of red paint from behind the altar. "I had it lying around and it would just be a shame to let it go to waste." He dips a finger in the can and shows it to Harley. "Jack of Hearts Crimson; my favorite."

"Where are the villagers?"

Harley sees a taunting smile curl on cherry red lips. "Now why would I tell you that? I thought you of all people would understand the rules of hide-and-seek."

Harley tightens her grip on her bat. "You've got a twisted idea of hide-and-seek."

The stranger laughs hysterically at Harley. His laughter is cold, cruel and mocking, showing the real man underneath as opposed to the supposed "gentleman." "From what I understand, you used to see the fun in those kinds of games. He was right, you _have_ changed."

Harley stiffens, trembling like she has ice water running through her veins.

"Who are you talking about?" Harley winces at how small and weak her voice comes out.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _puddin'?_"

Like the flick of a switch, Harley's fear is drowned under a tidal wave of rage. "Shut up!" She roars, sprinting at the stranger with surprising speed. She closes in and fires up her magic, making her bat as light as a feather. On the downward swing, Harley switches gears and makes her weapon impossibly heavy and dense.

Her target leaps back and avoids being crushed under the weight and force of a house. The altar isn't so lucky, getting obliterated and lost in the forming crater.

"Density Magic? An interesting choice," Harley grits her teeth, hearing the smirk in his voice. "I prefer to travel light." The stranger shrugs off his cloak, baring a lean and tattooed torso. His midriff is obscured by giant tattoos of the four suits in a deck of playing cards.

The red diamond on his pectoral glows brightly and a whip materializes in his hands. The body of the whip consists of steel chains stringing together diamonds that have been sharpened on all sides.

"Let's play, shall we?" He grins, baring a mouth of white teeth, the only part of his face not obscured by his cloth mask.

Harley flips out of the way when he lashes out with his whip, tearing up the ground and launching a beam of light that slices through the wall like a hot knife through butter.

Harley's gymnastics skills are put to the test when she's forced to roll, flip, and cartwheel away from whip strikes and light beams alike.

Taking advantage of a brief window in his attack patterns, Harley reduces the weight of one of the tables and hurls it at him. Harley smiles and releases her hold on the table, returning it to its normal weight just before it hits.

The man's whip tears through it like tissue paper and reduces it to shreds. "Come now, you'll have to do better than that."

"No problem," Harley hollers, having taken to the air while hidden behind the table. She cranks up the density of herself and her bat, slamming down on where the man is standing, throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt. Harley makes solid contact with a grin. Her smile evaporates when she sees that she is being suspended in the air instead of crushing him to dust.

"Do you like my Shield of Hearts?" he smirks once the dust has cleared enough to reveal his heart-shaped shield.

Harley pushes off, using her bat as a lever and lands behind him where her surprise attack is blocked as well. Harley grits her teeth and continues with a wild series of strikes from her bat that are deflected by the shield and send uncomfortable vibrations up her arms.

"Don't you ever learn?" He taunts, his smile faltering when he sees the cocky grin on Harley's lips.

"I sure do. Made you look!" Harley crows, placing a hand on the shield and making it too heavy to lift.

"I'm going for the double play!" Harley swings with all her strength and catches her opponent in the gut with all the force of a cannon ball. His eyes bulge out and he careens into the wall, leaving a human sized crater. "And the crowd goes wild! Thank you, thank you!" Harley bows for her imaginary audience.

It's Harley's bow that saves her head from being separated from her shoulders. The curved blade of a monk's spade whizzes over her head and misses by a hair.

Harley hops back to put some distance between them and watches her foe put the long haft of his weapon over his shoulders. "You _do_ hit hard. But I'm just getting started!"

Harley is put back on the defensive and makes the mistake of trying to block a strike with her bat. The spade shears it in two and continues on to leave a long gash on her abdomen.

"That's not good."

Harley turns tail and runs with the stranger taking chase. "You can't get away!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" Harley whirls around and hurls half of her bat like a fast ball that collides against the haft of his weapon with an audible snap. Harley smiles at the small crack in the wooden handle.

"En guarde, douchebag!" Harley taunts, ducking under another strike and aiming for the crack in the wood. And so begins a dangerous game for Harley. She slips into a rhythm, dodge a strike, bend out of the way, and attack the cracked wood. It doesn't take long for him to figure out her game, sending his spade back to wherever it came from just before she can hit it again.

Her target gone, Harley overextends and leaves herself open to attack. The man grins and summons a large, studded club from his tattoo, slamming it into Harley's gut with considerable force.

Bile rises in Harley's throat and she bites back a scream when the attack exacerbates her stomach wound, audibly cracking bone in the process. Harley is sent skipping across the ground like a stone on water and cracks her head on the doorway to the room.

She is unable to contain her scream as stars explode in her eyes and she starts to see double. She tries to blink away her double-vision but can only watch on woozily as her enemy casually stalks over to her form.

"This doesn't have to end with your death," he says, his words sounding far off like they're drifting from the other end of a tunnel. "He's willing to forgive you, Harley. All you have to do is come back and pledge your loyalty. Your talent is wasted on these holier than thou legal guilds."

"Screw you," Harley croaks.

"Then this is the end of the line for you."

"Wha?"

"You didn't think you were irreplaceable, did you? You have intelligence and a thirst for mayhem, yes, but those traits are a dime a dozen. Just look at those fools in Fairy Tail: destructive dupes every one of them. Our mutual friend is prepared to let you go. It will take time to groom a new sidekick but in the end it will be like you never existed."

"You don't know anything about me," Harley slurs, feeling nauseous about the hazy images plaguing her vision.

The man puts his club under Harley's chin and tilts her head up. "I know plenty. Harley Quinn: a bright young girl with genius intellect but no true sense of individuality. You dropped out of med school and fell in with a gang before you were found by the Joker."

Harley spits a glob of blood and saliva on his fancy shoes. "I'm my own person."

"You needed the Joker then and now you need Mermaid Heel because of your greatest flaw: alone, you are nothing."

Harley feels hot tears of shame and loathing come to her eyes.

"You know I am right. Without your friends, you are worthless."

Memories come surging to the forefront of Harley's mind. Joining Mermaid Heel and begging for Glynda to give her a shot, approaching other guild members who were either put off by her pushiness or found her annoying. She remembers her heart deflating with every rejection and hiding her tears behind a smile. Then, at long last, that sense of self-worth that came when Trish agreed to be her friend.

And she remembers how that sense of self-worth grew when Raven came along and reluctantly became her second friend. And most recently, the arrival of Lucy who has never treated her as anything less than an equal.

"Maybe I am worthless," Harley says lowly, eliciting a smile of victory from the man at her admission. She tightens her fists and feels strength return to her limbs. "But my friends, my family at Mermaid Heel: they see value in me. And right now that's good enough for me. As long as I have my friends, I don't need you and I don't need the Joker."

Her eyes still a little blurry, Harley slaps her hands on the club and increases its weight as she goes into a handstand. As he tries to wrench his club from the ground, Harley hops to her feet and slaps her hands on either side of his head, desperately pouring magic into his body until he grows too heavy for the ground to support him and he falls through the crumbling floor.

Harley leans against the wall for support and sighs with relief. "Glad that's over." Except it's not over as Harley discovers when a giant monster erupts through the floor with the man on its shoulder. She watches with wide eyes when the monster brings its hand down to squash her like a bug.

"I'm not ready to die!" Harley futilely tries to defend herself. A brown light tears through the wall and flies into Harley's hands.

"Hey," the light whistles before fading to reveal a brown Bakugan in her hands.

"Just like Lucy's," Harley gasps.

"So sorry to cut in but I thought you could use some help," he laughs. "What do you say, partner?" The Bakugan lets out a high-pitch giggle.

Harley's choice is clear. "Whatever you say. Who are you, anyway?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirks and whispers into Harley's ear.

"Here goes nothing! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand. Rise, Subterra Hynoid!" Harley tosses the Bakugan and watches it glow and expand into the form of a bipedal Hyena.

Hynoid catches the monster's arm and glares at his opponents with his teeth bared. The intimidation factor is cancelled out by the frequent giggles escaping his mouth.

"Don't think just because you have a Bakugan now that you stand a chance. Subterra Herculoid is more than enough to crush you," the man taunts from atop his own bipedal Bakugan that bears a strong resemblance to a Hercules beetle. Herculoid clacks its pincers and tears its arm free, roaring its challenge to Hynoid and Harley.

"I will crush you to pulp and bury what's left. No one will remember you!" He growls.

"You wanna bet, Dung Beetle?" Hynoid taunts.

Herculoid bellows with fury, shaking the room as the man shakes his head in disapproval. "You shouldn't have said that. Now, not even I could stop him from slaughtering the both of you if I wanted to."

"Master Arturo, give me all the power I can handle," Herculoid snarls. "When I'm done, I want there to be nothing left."

"Very well. Ability Activate: Stunner Horn!"

Herculoid charges, his head down and his horn crackling with energy.

"Bring it on," Hynoid roars and braces himself for the coming clash. "I'll wear your exoskeleton as a hat."

Harley pulls a disgusted face at the gross bug before reading the Ability Card projected from her new Baku-Meter. "Ability Activate: Slapstick!"

Hynoid claps his hands together and pulls them apart to reveal a club made of orange energy. Club and horn collide, creating an explosion that shakes more rubble loose from the ceiling.

The two Bakugan separate and Hynoid slams his club down on Herculoid's foot. He yowls in pain and hops in place clutching his injured foot while Hynoid goes for a hit to the gut.

"Ability Activate: Hercules Shield!"

Herculoid's wings extend and wrap around his front to create a reflective barrier. Hynoid's attack bounces and sends his club smacking back into his own face.

"My nose!" Hynoid yelps, his club dissipating into air while he's sent staggering back.

"You're gonna pay for that," Harley declares. "Ability Activate: Love Tap!" Hynoid waves his hand to and fro, enrapturing Herculoid's attention and lightly slapping him in the face.

"What was that supposed to-" Herculoid is cut off when he receives a devastating sucker punch to the face. "You bastard!" He hisses at the hysterically laughing Hynoid.

"What's the matter, Herculoid? Can't you take a joke?" He giggles. "You should have seen the look on your face. I mean, if you had a face you could use to emote," Hynoid erupts into a fresh round of laughter at his joke.

"I tire of your antics! Ability Activate: Hercules Hammer!" Herculoid slams his glowing fists into Hynoid's gut, doubling him. The movement is so abrupt that Harley finds herself desperately hanging for her life from a tuft of fur.

Hynoid giggles through his pain and bites down hard on Herculoid's arm until he can hear the crunch of his exoskeleton.

"Get off, mongrel!" Herculoid demands, bashing Hynoid in the face repeatedly with his other fist. Harley feels the impacts vibrate through Hynoid's body but he refuses to let go.

"Acid Offering!"

Herculoid regurgitates a steaming clear liquid that spills onto Hynoid's chest and shoulder that fills the air with the pungent scent of burning flesh. He removes his jaws with a pained howl and stumbles back through a support pillar.

"You okay?" Harley shouts.

"I've been better," Hynoid pants without so much as a chuckle. "Any ideas?"

"Just one. This might tickle a bit." Harley sends her magic streaming through Hynoid, making him lighter on his feet. "Here's the plan," she whispers furiously into his ear.

Hynoid cackles loudly and nods his understanding. Harley holds on tight when he rockets towards Herculoid.

They're thrown off by his new speed and Hynoid gets a grip on Herculoid's shoulder. Using Hynoid as a connecting point, Harley decreases Herculoid's weight and density until he is light as a feather.

Hynoid tosses Herculoid upwards where he flutters like a leaf on the wind.

"Ability Activate: Howling Panzer!" Hynoid opens his jaws wide and a beam of orange light erupts from his gaping maw. The beam hits its mark but the resulting blast takes away any stability the floor still possesses.

"Let's get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere! Ability Activate: Giga Grip!"

Herculoid crashes down, bleeding but still standing. He wraps his hands around Hynoid's biceps with surprising strength even as the floor breaks away underfoot.

Hynoid's laughter ceases and his eyes go wide with dread. "This does not bode well for me."

"Such a smart mutt," Arturo sneers. "Finish it."

Herculoid bellows in Hynoid's face and clamps his mandibles around his throat. Harley can only hold on for dear life when they're dragged into the air and body slammed through the crumbling floor and into the caverns below.

**Alright everybody! That does it for Chapter Six of A Brawler's Spirit. In this chapter, we get to know a little more about Harley as well as encounter a new villain: Arturo. Arturo is an OC that I came up with on the spot and I'm happy with how he came out. **

**I also don't think there's actually a Herculoid Bakugan to my knowledge so he is an OC as well. **

**We get to meet Harley's partner Bakugan: Hynoid. It seemed like a no brainer given Harley's loving ownership over the Hyenas Sid and Lou in the comics. That being said, there was a time that I considered using Shukaku as her partner as he already has an established personality rather than having to make one for Hynoid. **

**I ultimately scrapped the idea for a number of reasons. The main reason is that I felt it would be unfair to give Harley Shukaku and not give Kurama to Kushina or Naruto. Plus, I'd kind of be obligated to bring in the other Tailed Beasts and I just don't have any plans for them as cool as it would be to see.**

**Anywho, I'm rambling. If you liked what you read, subscribe and follow for future updates. If you have a comment you wish to make or questions you want to ask, drop a review and I will do my best to address them. I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Chapter Seven isn't quite done yet but I am close so I should be dropping that within the next week or so.**

**Until next time, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, Fairy Tail, Bakugan, Harley Quinn, Teen Titans, or Devil May Cry. They are the property of their respective owners/creators/license holders! This is a fan-made work that I created for fun. It is not to be taken as an attempt to cheat the up owners. I do not stand to gain money or further my career as a result of this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter Seven

"You know, there's better ways to say hello," Trish speaks, staring into shadows of the corridor. She had been searching through the monks' quarters when someone blasted a hole in the wall.

A small girl in her late teens steps daintily over the debris and into the hallway. "Sorry. It looks like I got carried away in all the excitement," she gives a predatory smile whose menace is undone by her own appearance.

Looking more like a bratty teenager than a menacing villain, she is dressed in grungy clothes and her dark hair is up in pig tails.

Trish rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Claudia?"

Claudia looks aghast at the callous tone. "Can't a girl just come check up on her big sister?" she sniffles with some fake tears to boot.

"it's a real family reunion," Trish snarks, her eyes roving the halls behind Claudia.

"Don't worry. Daddy's not here," Claudia smirks when she catches Trish on the lookout. "You made us so sad when you ran off without saying anything," Claudia pouts. "We miss you. I miss you," she adds as an after thought, her voice vulnerable and fragile.

"You mean he misses his puppet," Trish snaps and feels a twinge of guilt when Claudia's expression makes her look like a kicked puppy. "How did you know to find me here?"

Claudia clasps her hands in front of her chest and idly twiddles her thumbs. "Father's always watching," she answers matter-of-factly. "Ever since you made it to Mermaid Heel."

Trish's breath hitches and her eyes go wide with horror.

"You mean you didn't know?" Claudia's face scrunches up in confusion. "Daddy's been patient with your rebellious phase but he says enough is enough. Let's go," Claudia urges with a sharp clap of her hands.

A surly expression takes over Trish's features. "Rebellious phase? Is that what he told you?"

Claudia gapes at Trish like she's stupid. "Well, duh! Why else would you hang out with a bunch of humans?"

"You sound just like him," Trish shakes her head with disappointment. "You think humans are so inferior."

"Because they are!" Claudia snaps. "A human being could never measure up to a demon."

"Sparda didn't think so."

"Sparda was weak and a traitor," Claudia growls with a manic glint in her eyes.

Trish stares sadly at her sister. "I should have taken you with me," she laments. "I don't even recognize you anymore."

Claudia glowers at Trish as hot tears stream down her face. "I'm glad you left me. You would have made weak just like you."

Trish goes stone-faced and clenches her jaw, her hands creeping to her holsters. "Then you shouldn't have any problems dragging me back."

In the blink of an eye, Claudia closes the distance and stabs furiously with her twin knives. Trish is taken aback but still twists out of the way. A stabbing pain shoots through Trish's skull when Claudia slams her knives together, emitting a high-pitched noise.

Trish crumples to her knees and clutches at her bleeding ears. Claudia stalks closer, immobilizing Trish with a constant barrage of sound in her face. Trish screams and releases a blast of lightning from her body that launches Claudia away. She pulls herself to her feet and uses her hand to wipe away the blood leaking from her eyes and ears.

Undeterred, Claudia charges Trish even as bullets rip through her flesh. Trish backpedals and raises Sparda in a defensive stance.

Claudia ducks under the blade and stabs Trish in the gut, lifting her on the blades like a kebab. Trish snarls and runs a huge amount of electricity coursing through her own body, zapping Claudia.

She howls in pain and stumbles back as the acrid scent of burnt flesh fills the air. Trish goes for a slash with Sparda and Claudia retreats to what seems to be a safe distance. That illusion is shattered when Trish presses a button on the bony handle, making her sword extend like a spear and gore Claudia.

Claudia's form flickers, the skin on her arms and face turning dark and scaly before reverting to tanned flesh. Claudia slaps her hands on Sparda's blade and Trish is forced to let go when bone-jarring vibrations flow through her sword.

Claudia strikes out with concussive blasts that crack like thunder. Trish throws up a magic circle and launches a blast of amplified lightning that strikes Claudia head on, moments before she too is struck.

"You've gotten faster," Trish sniffs, whipping out Luce and Ombra.

"And you've gotten weaker. The Trish I remember would have struck me down already. Getting sentimental?" She taunts.

Trish's chest swells up with bravado and she lets out a derisive snort. "Hardly. I'm just prioritizing and right now, you're not my priority." Deep down, Trish knows her words ring true. _Damn it! How am I supposed to win without going all out?_

Claudia starts crying crocodile tears. "Why are you always so mean?" Claudia sheds her sad expression and puts her hands in front of her mouth like she's playing an invisible trumpet.

"What the hell?" Trish charges her guns with lightning in preparation. Her eyes narrow and her gut screams at her to get out of the way. Trusting her gut instinct, Trish subtly inches closer to one of the monk's rooms.

"Sound Devil's Rage!" Claudia bellows, loosing a stream of concentrated feedback down the hall. Trish dives through an open door and narrowly escapes getting blown away.

"That's new," Trish pants, wiping away the blood leaking from her nose and trying to blink away the stars in her eyes. Trish works overtime pumping her guns with electricity to the point of overwhelming the metal with power.

She steps out into the hall and finds herself being buffeted with waves of sound. Trish braces herself and endures the barrage, electing to return fire rather than protect herself. Some of her shots make it through, lighting Claudia up with yellow lightning.

This gives Trish enough of a reprieve to take proper aim and unleash the rest of the lightning in the shape of a concentrated beam.

Claudia gets lit up with electricity, her mouth opening in a silent scream. The electricity fizzles out on its own, leaving Claudia with smoke wafting off her form and her clothes a scorched mess.

Claudia shrieks with fury and throws a temper tantrum, launching sound waves indiscriminately around them. Trish takes cover when a blast narrowly avoids taking her head off. The barrage kicks up a cloud of dust and debris that makes its way into the room where Trish is hiding. When the dust clears up a bit, she takes a peek outside to find Claudia gone and big hole in the floor.

Trish chances going back into the hallway to retrieve her sword while her eyes dart madly about trying to find Claudia.

_Where'd she go? Claudia's never been one to run away._

She receives her answer when a winged creature erupts from the hole in the floor and grabs Trish by the throat in an iron grip. The two sisters come face-to-face and race through the air down the hall.

Claudia's shed her human guise and her face is now pale and scaly. Her eyes blaze red and saliva drips from her jagged fangs. Unable to escape, Trish's hand surges with electricity and pierces through Claudia's gut. Claudia releases an inhuman wail and the two sisters tumble out of the air, crashing through a wall. The two separate upon hitting the ground and land a short distance apart.

Trish dusts herself off, a quick look around revealing the two siblings are now standing in a large atrium. The setting sun blazes through the skylight and shines a light on the extensive amount of dried blood covering the room.

"Why must you keep resisting?" Claudia wails with genuine tears dripping down her bloodied face.

Trish stomps down her swelling guilt and tries to focus on the fight at hand. "I could ask you the same thing. We shouldn't be fighting. I don't want to fight you."

"Then you make this easy for me," Claudia roars, streaking forward with a slash of her talons that is soundly blocked by Sparda. Trish gazes sadly at Claudia even as she's forced to dodge and block more strikes.

"Stop. Playing. Defense. Coward!" Claudia shrieks, punctuating her words with increasingly vicious strikes.

"I'm sorry," Trish says, slamming a lightning-infused fist into Claudia's gut. "But I have a mission to complete. Just stay out of this."

Claudia holds tight to Trish's arm and springs up to sink her teeth into Trish's throat. Teeth sink into flesh and would have ripped into Trish's trachea if she hadn't charged her body with electricity at the last moment.

Claudia spits out the hunk of flesh trapped in her teeth.

"Just come back," Claudia pleads, reverting to her softer and more human appearance. "I just want things to be how they used to be."

"You know I can't do that. The things he would do to us; things he would have us do to others. I can't do it anymore."

A series of booms has the temple shaking down to its foundation. Claudia frowns at her sister. "It's those friends of yours, isn't it? That's why you won't come back."

"It's more than-"

"It doesn't matter," Claudia interrupts. "Those explosions you heard? That was my allies taking out your friends. Now you can come back and we can be together again."

Trish shakes her head sadly at Claudia's desperate delusion. Before Claudia can react, Trish fires one last charged shot from her pistols. This time her aim is not Claudia but the ceiling above. The electric blast punches a hole in the stone bringing rubble cascading down on Claudia. With one last shock to Claudia's nervous system, Trish walks away, leaving her stunned sister buried under rubble.

"One day, I hope you'll understand," Trish offers, forcing herself not to look back.

A scream of absolute fury sounds from under the rubble and the debris explodes in a mass of purple and yellow light.

"Give me a break," Trish huffs, staring up at the giant knight-like being looming over her. A menacing growl sounds from its throat and Claudia calls down from her perch on its shoulder.

"You won't fight me? Fine. Then you can contend with my friend: Sparkus Linehalt!"

"Your wish is my command, Lady Claudia. What do you desire of me?"

Claudia jabs a finger at Trish. "Beat her within an inch of her life! Ability Activate: Galvanizer!"

Trish books it when she sees the mass of electricity hurtling her way but is too slow and gets hit. Trish screams herself hoarse as the lightning does its work scorching and burning her skin away. When it's over, Trish is left a charred, blood-slicked mess.

"Welcome back to the fold, Trish," Claudia hums happily. "I'm never going back, no matter what," Trish murmurs.

"Mmm, aren't we feisty?" a sultry voice purrs. "You'll do just fine."

Trish flinches when a purple light comes rocketing at her face and stops just inches away.

"A Bakugan?" Trish mutters feeling baffled. "I thought Lucy only had the two."

"She does. I'm the cavalry, darling. And it looks like I'm just in time. You don't look so hot."

"Bite me," Trish snaps.

The Bakugan opens up and a chiseled and feminine face peeks out. "We can talk dirty later," she croons. "Right now, I believe we have a fight to win."

Trish regards the Bakugan with scrutiny and suspicion before heaving a tired sigh. "Beggars can't be choosers," Trish breathes and pulls herself into an unsteady standing position, swaying on her feet. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Sparkus Nevan!" Trish watches with wide eyes as thhe Bakugan gives rise to a colossal woman.

Her skin is a mottled green and her hair a flaming orange with a witch's hat perched crookedly on her head. Her tight corset is a matching purple and leaves little to the imagination with a floor-length skirt that hangs from her hips.

"Hey, cutie," Nevan flirts, unslinging a purple guitar from her back. "You want me to play you a love song?"

"Don't just gawk at her, Linehalt! Attack! Ability Activate: Jumping Volt!"

Linehalt hurls a lightning bolt that Nevan dodges with ease. Trish cries out a warning when the bolt bounces off a wall at Nevan's exposed back. "Oh, please," she scoffs. "Dracula Swarm!" A swarm of sparking bats with gleaming red eyes converge behind Nevan and form a fluttering shield that blocks the bolt. "Don't just stand there, sweetheart. Use my Ability Cards," Nevan chides like she's speaking to a clueless child.

Trish glares down at her Baku-Meter. "How does this thing work?" She mumbles, grazing a button on the side. Trish quirks an eyebrow when she sees a card project from the face of the device. "Ability Activate: Power Chord!"

Nevan gets heavy handed with her guitar and the instrument wails with power. Through the skylight, Trish sees storm clouds appear and converge as the air electrifies, making Trish's hair stand on end. The static and the smell of ozone are Claudia's only warnings for the bolt of lightning that tears through the ceiling and surges into Linehalt.

Trish looks away and wishes to hell that she could tune out Claudia's agonized screams, her wails cutting into Trish at her core.

"I-It's going to take m-more th-than that to keep us d-down," Claudia stutters, her whole body twitching madly from the electricity surging through her system. "A-Ability A-Activate: Grimm Reflection!"

A massive ornate mirror materializes between the two Bakugan, projecting the static reflections of Trish and Nevan. The image devolves into static, returning to a clear image after a few moments. Their eyes widen when the mirror shows Linehalt standing menacingly over their shoulders.

Nevan turns to face him but is met with a stream of electricity directly to the face.

Trish swears and grabs Sparda off the floor. She switches it to its scythe form and sends it on a round trip for Linehalt's face.

He roars with pain, pawing at the scythe and grasps nothing but air. Trish notes with tired satisfaction that Sparda left a deep gouge in Linehalt's mask.

"Aim for the crack!" Trish orders. "Ability Activate: Jam Session!" Nevan strums madly on her guitar, playing a killer guitar solo that summons a wave of angry bats. With Nevan's prompting, the bats swarm around the crack and detonate.

Linehalt looses a high-pitched shriek and clutches his face while Claudia shrieks at him to fight back. "Double Ability Activate: Thor's Blessing plus Live Wire," Claudia murmurs. Linehalt tears his hand away from his face and glares murderously at Trish and Nevan.

Trish breaks into a cold sweat when she feels the incredible power building up within the enraged Bakugan, his power rising higher and higher with no signs of stopping. "It's over," he rumbles, calling down lightning from the raging storm clouds and wielding it like a whip. He lashes out and lassoes Nevan, trapping her arms against her sides.

"Ability Activate: Thunder Dome."

Linehalt grunts and becomes the epicenter of a concussive blast.

Writhing in agony, Nevan is helpless to defend against the pressure wave that brings down the atrium from the ceiling downward.

"Nevan!"

"I'm on it!" She calls back lunging for Trish as the floor collapses.

"I hope the others are okay," Lucy murmurs. After splitting up, Lucy and her Bakugan had taken the path straight ahead. Lucy _hates_ it. With every step it feels like there's some unseen lurker watching them, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

The passage follows a downward slope, growing darker until Harpus and Drago are her only sources of light.

"I can't speak for their magical ability," Drago says, "but I can see in them a strength not often seen."

"Drago's right," Harpus says. "You can't spend all your time second-guessing your decisions. A leader that doesn't trust their own intuition is no leader at all."

"Leader?" Lucy snorts. "Who said anything about me being a leader?" Lucy laughs at the absurdity of it. Her chuckles die down when she sees she is the only one laughing. "You guys are serious?"

"For someone who's seen so much, you are willfully blind," Drago chides.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy growls.

"What Drago is trying to say is that you still refuse to see your limitless potential."

"Limitless?"

"There are depths of power that we've still yet to achieve together. As long as we stick together, With time we could possess unimaginable power," Drago reveals.

"It's like Helios said, Drago has the potential to surpass his previous limits but he can't do it on his own," Harpus adds.

"I became as strong as I was because I had Dan as a partner. If you are my chosen partner, then that can only mean Code Eve believes you can take me as far, if not further than I came with Dan."

Lucy stiffens at the mention of the omnipotent being that created the Bakugan. Within her being is the DNA and destiny of every Bakugan that has ever been or will be.

"I could really use her help now," Lucy mutters.

The two Bakugan share a look and heave a sad sigh. "Her help would be invaluable," Drago agrees. "But no one knows where she hid herself away, only that she vowed to return for the final battle. It is there she shall bestow all her power to the victor."

"No pressure," Lucy huffs, her chest clenching with a familiar ache. _So much responsibility. I can't do this. It's too much,_ Lucy trembles in terror, collapsing to her knees.

"Lucy!" Her Bakugan cry out as Lucy's breath comes out in sharp, rapid gasps. Her vision starts to swim as her hyperventilating expels precious oxygen from her lungs. _I don't know what I'm doing. I can't even lead a team, let alone save the world!_

Harpus returns to her human form and cups Lucy's face in her hands. "Look at me!" She urges until Lucy meets her eyes. "You're not alone in this, okay? I promise. You need to stop hyperventilating, your lips are starting to turn blue."

Lucy nods her understanding but is unable to get her breathing under control. Her head grows murky and Harpus' voice grows distant like she's speaking from the other end of a long tunnel.

Panic rises in her chest the longer she is deprived of air. The fear of death shows itself and Lucy sees her life flash before her eyes. Strangely enough, it isn't her memories of Fairy Tail that take the spotlight. Instead, a single memory pushes its way to the forefront.

_She's with her mother in the hospital and crying at her bedside. Her mom pats her on the head and gifts her Aquarius' key. Lucy remembers holding the key tightly to herself like a teddy bear._

Lucy hears what can only be a choir of angels coming for her, belting out a soft and soothing melody. Her eyes flutter closed and Lucy smiles at the sense of peace washing over her as if she is no longer gasping for air.

Lucy's eyes stay closed and she basks in the feeling of something soft brushing her head. After a couple of minutes, color starts to return to her face and her breathing is lulled into a soft and consistent rhythm.

"Lucy?" Harpus asks, her voice dripping with worry.

Lucy cracks her eyes open. "Harpus? What happened?"

"She should be fine," Lyra assures the group startling Lucy into opening her eyes. "Remember what I said, Aquarius," Lyra says and dissolves into motes of light.

"What was Lyra doing here? Why am I on the ground?" Lucy gasps, shutting her eyes back closed and massaging her aching temples.

"You had a panic attack. I summoned Lyra and had her calm you down with a song."

"I thought spirits couldn't summon one another," she groans.

Harpus shakes her head. "No, we can. It just isn't done often."

"How did you know to calm her with music?" Drago asks.

Harpus looks a bit bashful and her cheeks are tinged with pink. "I was a nervous kid. My adoptive mother, Skyress, would always sing me a lullaby to quell my panic attacks."

"Thank you both." Lucy croaks. "I can always count on you two."

"Buy me dinner and we'll call it even," Harpus offers.

Lucy smiles back at Harpus. "Sure thing."

"I wish I could have done more," Drago laments.

"You stayed by my side. You didn't leave me. What more could I expect?" Lucy questions.

"You'll always have us, Lucy. As long as we stick together we can face anything that is thrown at us," Drago assures.

"Besides," Harpus says, "There's still the matter of the other Brawlers that will join us. Kushina didn't hesitate to vow her assistance when we told her the truth and neither will the others once we find them."

Lucy nods tiredly and takes a few minutes to rest before getting up.

Harpus goes to steady Lucy. "Are you sure you're good to go?"

Lucy nods. "I'm fine. We've got villagers to find and bad guys to thrash."

"That's the spirit!"

Harpus stays in her human form and hovers over Lucy like a worried mother hen.

Further down the slope, the back of Lucy's neck starts to prickle and an involuntary shiver wracks her body like she'd been stranded in the Arctic in nothing but her underwear. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Yeah," Harpus shudders. "It's kind of hard to miss."

"It feels like someone is pouring ice water on my back," Drago says. "Whoever's behind this is itching for a fight."

"At least we know we're on the right track," Lucy remarks.

The group continues their descent, the overwhelming feeling of malice growing stronger and more oppressive as they go.

The aura of malice is almost suffocating when they make it to the end of the tunnel and step foot on a large, raised dais. The stench of rot and decay asserts itself, made worse by mixing with the stench of smoke from the torches surrounding them. Something hard crunches underfoot and Lucy grimaces at the sight of a crushed animal bone.

"This place gives me the creeps," Lucy shivers, staring out at the rows of stone coffins stowed in cubbies surrounding the raised dais.

"This must be the catacombs," Drago murmurs.

"I've heard of humans entombing their dead but I never imagined it smelled this bad," Harpus groans.

Lucy looks to Harpus with intrigue. "You mean Bakugan don't bury their dead? What do you do when a Bakugan dies, then?"

"We disperse into energy and return to New Vestroia to nourish the land for future generations," she explains.

Lucy feels a twinge of pity at their explanation and is reminded of Drago's lost love. _If that's what happened to Wavern I can only imagine how traumatizing that must have been._ Lucy pales at the thought of what it would have been like to see her own mother disappear before her eyes; to not even be left with a body.

"Something wrong, Lucy? You look pale," Harpus remarks, peering at Lucy with a worried eye.

"I just don't like dead things is all," Lucy lies.

"Then I have bad news for you," a woman warns, the echoing quality to her voice giving Lucy the creeps. With a snap, the rest of the catacombs is bathed in torch light, exposing just how large it is. Even with the torch light, Lucy is unable to see where the catacombs end.

But she _is_ able to see the cloaked woman crouched among a pile of fresh and bloody bodies arranged in a circle.

"The villagers," Lucy breathes, staring with anger and sorrow at the frightened and pleading expressions on their faces. Bile rises in her throat when she sees some of them are only children.

"You're going to pay for this," Drago bristles with fury.

"You can try, Drago, but we both know your power is a far cry from what it used to be," she yawns. "I must say, I am quite the fan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure? Is this some kind of joke to you, you sick freak?" Harpus shouts.

"I've never been much for jokes," she shrugs. "That's always been more of the Clown's area of expertise. I care more about getting the job done."

"And what, killing the villagers was a _job_?" Lucy snarls.

"Oh, calm down," she waves them off. "They're just demons. It's not like they're humans or even Bakugan. They're _beasts_."

"Who are you and how do you know about me? How do you know about the Bakugan?" Drago demands.

Lucy can tell by the tone of the woman's voice that she is rolling her eyes under her hood. "Honestly, how do you think?" She asks, producing a Bakugan from within her cloak. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Muta and I've been looking for you for a very long time. I'm so glad to see we got your attention."

Lucy trembles with barely contained rage. "So, this was all just to get my attention?" Hot tears run down Lucy's face. "You're a monster!"

"Perhaps. Be that as it may, we need you to die. So long as the Brawlers are alive, the fate of our ancient clash is still up in the air."

"And what do you mean by _we?_" Harpus glares.

"We are the God Hand and after a thousand years, Code Eve will finally be ours."

Lucy narrows her eyes and takes a cautious step forward. "And why do you want Code Eve so bad? What's your end game?"

Muta plucks at the threads of her cloak, barely paying Lucy any mind. "The same thing we've always wanted. We will return God to Earthland. Then the world will be as it should be."

"It sounds to me like you're just another cult. Who is your God that you would put so much faith in him?" Drago probes.

Muta shuffles forward with an uneven gait. "It doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to see his return."

Without warning, Muta surges forward and grabs Lucy by the roots of her hair and tosses her off the dais.

Lucy's hard landing is made worse from the slipping and sliding through the gore of the dead villagers. Her eyes widen when she sees Muta's fist on a direct course for her skull.

Harpus comes to the rescue and kicks Muta in the temple, throwing off her aim so her fist craters the ground next to Lucy's head.

Lucy's eyes go wide at how close her head came to being smashed like a grape. She scrambles to her feet and backpedals but Muta is relentless, giving Lucy no quarter for rest or retreat.

Harpus maintains her distance and hammers Muta with water spells. Her efforts prove wholly ineffective with Muta shrugging them off and continuing to thrash Lucy like it's nothing.

"Don't be shy, get over here," Muta jeers, taking a break from pummeling Lucy to extend her hand in Harpus' direction. "Silent Snake!"

Lucy watches through her eye that isn't swollen as Muta's hand glows and a tendril of purple energy shoots out, ensnaring Harpus and dragging her over.

"Rush her," Lucy barks and the two girls attack Muta in tandem. Any hopes Lucy had of overwhelming her with numbers are promptly dashed when Muta fends off the both of them with no visible strain on her part.

Muta smiles contently and weaves through their attacks like she's playing a game. Lucy's and Harpus' frustration grows at being made fools as they accrue new injuries from Muta.

Muta takes a few casual steps backward and tilts her head sadly. "I must say, I'm rather disappointed. I was expecting so much more from the both of you," she sighs. "I wonder if my allies are having as lousy a time."

"What are you… on about?" Lucy pants, wincing when the movement of her mouth breaks open the scab on her split lip.

"It's simple. While I'm here destroying you, my allies are busy killing your friends. You really shouldn't have split up the group," Muta chides.

Lucy sees red and rushes Muta with reckless abandon, disregarding Harpus' panicked shouts.

She sidesteps Lucy's clumsy attack and twists her arm behind her back. Muta then casually tweaks the appendage upwards as if trying to determine how far the arm can bend before it breaks.

"A word of advice: if you're going to charge your enemy, be sure you have the power to actually do some damage." Another wrench of Lucy's arm draws out an agonized screech.

The pain dominates her senses, blurring her vision and commanding her thoughts.

Suddenly, Lucy's pain comes to a rest and she hears Muta yelp. "A word of advice: Don't count me out of a fight; ever!" Drago seethes.

Staggered over, Muta has her hand gently cupped over her eye and jerks into an upright position. The sudden movement is enough to make Muta's hood fall back.

She is much younger than Lucy expects, her youthful face belonging to a woman in her mid-teens at most. Her otherwise pretty features are marred by the ragged bandages wound tight around one side of her face and covered in a dark, illegible script.

Muta cringes and her muscles grow taut. Her jaw goes slack and her pupil dilates until it has obscured the yellow iris completely.

"Yes," Muta drones to the air.

Instead of pushing the attack, Lucy hesitates, filled with a growing sense of unease at Muta's vacant expression.

"As you wish," she says flatly, ripping the bandages from her face like wrapping paper on a birthday present.

The bandages fall away to reveal a gruesome sight. Half of Muta's face is a bubbling mass of darkness with razor sharp teeth and a half crown of spikes on her head. The shadow half looses an ear-piercing screech while Muta's human face remains slack jawed and catatonic.

"What the hell is that thing?" Harpus yells.

There's no time to dwell on it as Muta renews her attack. Her manner of attacking has changed drastically; her movements more jerky and primitive while she tries to shred them to ribbons with her claws.

Her attacks are no longer meant to draw out their pain and instead focus on causing as much damage and spilling as much blood as possible.

Lucy makes the mistake of trying to block a wild slash with her arm and gets mauled, Muta's claws ripping through flesh and painting the ground with blood.

"Lucy!" Harpus and Drago cry out. Drago tries hitting her in her human eye and gets plucked from the air. She lifts the Bakugan to her mouth, intent on devouring him when a razor thin stream of pressurized water pierces through Muta's arm like a bullet.

Muta is unbothered even as a viscous, black liquid leaks from her wound. She tosses Drago aside, devotes her attention to Harpus and charges. She is undeterred even as Harpus shoots her repeatedly and fills her with more wounds.

Lucy grabs for Muta with her good arm and nearly gets her arm ripped out of its socket from her momentum.

Muta slashes wildly at Harpus with no discernible pattern to her attacks, running on pure instinct. Harpus does an admirable job keeping up but still receives a bad gash on her belly and leg. With an anguished yell, water erupts from Harpus' body and hits Muta with a shockwave that gives her some breathing room.

Muta seems poised to charge when she freezes mid-step. After a moment, she straightens up and speaks in her normal voice, muttering to herself. "Rest," she whispers. "I'll take it from here," Muta croons scooping up her bandages and reapplying them.

"You never stood a chance," she tells them and points her fingers at Lucy and Harpus. "Silent Supreme." They are helpless to resist when the inky blood on the ground congeals together and covers them in a hardening cocoon.

Lucy struggles weakly against her binds to no avail.

_Is this how I die? _she wonders. _So much for saving the world. Sorry Marucho, Harpus, Drago._

Muta looks down on her prisoners with an uncaring gaze. "Take solace. Your friends will be joining you shortly once my compatriots-" Muta's speech is interrupted with a shriek of anguish and claws at her burning face when the room is bathed in a multi-colored light.

"I don't believe it," Harpus breathes.

Lucy can only nod in agreement, being at a complete loss for words when she sees her Gate Keys breaking free of the key ring and transforming into three Bakugan.

_Taurus. Sagittarius. Gemini. _Lucy watches them transform into a Subterra, Sparkus, and Darkus Bakugan right before darting off in separate directions. Her eyes widen when she traces their trails. _That will take them to- _Lucy bursts into laughter, giggling through her fear and pain.

"What's so funny? You think having Bakugan is enough to save your friends?" Muta asks.

"I think you don't give my friends enough credit," Lucy counters. "They won't go down so easy and neither will I," she declares and struggles against her bonds with renewed vigor. She bolsters her efforts when she feels her bonds crack and shift before shattering with one last push.

"Drago!"

"I'm on it," he calls back, flying into Lucy's hand.

"Gate Card set! Rise, Haos Dragonoid!"

Drago rises with a mighty roar, glaring down at Muta with absolute hatred. "You'll find I'm not such an easy target, now."

"Ability Activate: Aurora Cannon!" Drago glows like the Northern Lights and blasts Muta with a multi-colored beam of light.

"Silent Shield!" She conjures a purple barrier that intercepts his attack and diverts it up through the ceiling.

"What?" Lucy sputters.

Muta lowers her shield and gives Lucy a flat look. "I'm not like my comrades. I'm not so weak as to let my Bakugan do all the heavy lifting. But by all means, do continue."

"With pleasure! Gate Card open! Character Card!" Drago is engulfed in a golden glow as his power is doubled. "Double Ability Activate: Boosted Dragon plus Regulus Impact!"

A magic circle forms in front of Drago's mouth. A mass of energy shaped like a dragon's head erupts from the magic circle, spearheading a swollen beam of energy.

The resulting explosion swallows Muta and blows a gaping hole in the side of the temple.

"Did we get her?" Lucy coughs, trying to peer into the massive dust cloud.

"Silent Soul," Muta says in little more than a whisper, the glow of her energy cocoon permeating the cloud.

"Silent Shell," Muta calls and a loud bang goes off like the sound of a shotgun firing. Dozens of magic projectiles covering a wide area comes rushing at them, leaving little room to escape.

"Ability Activate: Shade Cocoon."

The buck shot detonates on contact with the barrier but fail to pierce through. The shockwave shakes more rubble from the ceiling, a boulder half the size of Lucy missing her head by a hair.

"We need to wrap this up now. At this rate the whole temple will come down on us!" Harpus shouts.

"Then we'll finish it with this," Lucy vows. "Ability Activate: Aurora Cannon!"

Muta shows no visible concern at Drago's charging attack. "This again?" She rolls her eyes. "It's your funeral."

"No," Lucy smirks. "Just yours. Drago, take us down!"

Drago tilts his head down and obliterates the ground below them, plunging everyone into a free fall. Drago is quick to catch Lucy and Harpus on his back.

Lucy releases a sigh of relief when she doesn't spot Muta anywhere. "It's finally over," she pants. "Drago, bring us up." Drago alters his flight path and starts their ascent back to the surface. She feels a twinge of guilt at the sight of a dead villager caught on a jagged outcropping. _I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper burial._

"We're not done!" Muta shrieks, her statement punctuated by a throaty howl that instills Lucy and her friends with dread.

Lucy peeks over her shoulder and spots Muta rising fast atop the shoulders of a winged humanoid.

Her eyes widen with disbelief when they catch up in a matter of seconds and tackle Drago out of the air. It pins him against the wall of the cavern shaft and drags him down and across the jagged surface.

"Ability Activate: Shooting Star!" Drago is surrounding by motes of brilliant yellow light and is filled with a new surge of strength. Using that surge, he flares his wings to break the Bakugan's grip on him and turn the tables. He spears the enemy Bakugan with his horn, driving him closer to the caves below.

"Divine Detonation!" The enemy Bakugan releases a powerful pulse of energy that blasts Drago and leaves him spiraling for a moment.

"My patience is at an end girl! Just die already."

Lucy stares defiantly at Muta. "Never."

"You could barely take me alone with your pet lizard. How do you expect to survive the power of my Bakugan, Haos Deliora?"

Lucy's jaw drops and her eyes widen with recognition at the name. "Deliora? But we killed him. I saw Natsu destroy him the last time we were here."

"You destroyed the body. That's all. Making a new one is easy. The challenge is retrieving its life force."

"The villagers," Lucy scowls. "You killed them to resurrect Deliora."

Muta's condescending smirk is confirmation enough. "And now, I will show you his might. Ability Activate: Demolition Demon!" Deliora is covered in a fiery purple aura and charges through the air with surprising speed for a beast of his frame.

Lucy holds on tight and braces for impact. Drago crumples like a crash test dummy and is sent into an uncontrolled tailspin. Drago corrects himself and surges out of the way before he can be flattened by Deliora. With a roar, Drago gets in close and switches to hit-and-run tactics.

The battle becomes a contest of wills with the close quarters preventing either Bakugan from using their more destructive abilities.

Deliora holds the clear advantage in size and strength, dealing heavy blows when he manages to get his hands on the faster Drago.

Drago flaunts his smaller stature and weaves through Deliora's lunges and grabs. Pouring on the speed, Drago darts behind Deliora and repeatedly slashes him in the back with his horn and claws.

_It's still not enough. We need to hit harder but Deliora has the edge in ranged combat._ Lucy bites her lip, casting about for a miracle solution to save their skins. She has a hard time thinking straight, concentrating on maintaining her grip with her good arm amidst the chaos. By some small miracle, the appendage hasn't been ripped from the socket.

Harpus holds Lucy close, squeezing the hand of her maimed arm in solidarity and comfort. The gesture lights a spark in Lucy's mind and a promising, yet dangerous plan begins to form.

"Harpus, you need to go in and help!"

Harpus looks at Lucy like she's crazy. "I can't even _stand_ with my leg jacked up like this. How do you expect me to fight?"

"I don't need you to stand up, I need you to fly."

A look of realization dawns on Harpus' face. "That's insane. You'd have to throw me and you only have one good hand."

A weary smile plays on Lucy's lips. "Then don't let me fall." Before Harpus can protest, Lucy releases her grip on Drago's neck spike and plummets, quickly picking up speed.

Harpus swears furiously and loud enough for Lucy to overhear her amidst the mayhem. Twisting and turning in the air, Lucy catches a glimpse of the caverns and estimates they're maybe five hundred feet from the ground and closing fast.

Harpus returns to ball form and shoots into Lucy's hand. "Here goes nothing. Bakugan Brawl. Rise, Aquos Harpus!"

Lucy hurls Harpus and watches her grow into her true form.

She goes into a steep dive and soars under Lucy. The landing is rough but Lucy manages to get a stable grip.

Lucy's Baku-Meter glows with a watery light, projecting a card that Lucy doesn't recognize. After a couple of seconds, the shine of the card finally dies down enough for Lucy to read the text.

"Ability Activate: Aquarius Array!" Spheres of water shoot from Harpus' body like bullets, spreading in all directions. Lucy shivers through her torn coat when the air suddenly grows cold enough to see her breath in front of her face. Lucy hears a loud click akin to a key opening a giant gate. It acts as a signal, as in that same moment, each of the spheres shoot an icy ray that leaves a trail of mist in its wake. The area of effect is widespread with all of them sharing the same target.

Deliora pushes Drago away and is forced to take evasive action. His size that had been so advantageous proves a liability and make it difficult for him to squeeze between beams. The beams freeze over whatever they touch, with many missing the target and covering the walls with patches of ice.

The beams that do hit Deliora hit dead on. In the end, Deliora is forced to contend with having almost half his body frozen solid.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago roars, consuming Deliora in a flash of light.

The aftermath clears with Muta and Deliora both having seen better days. Muta is cradling her arm and glaring daggers at the heroes. Aside from the numerous gashes and bruising, Deliora is missing one of his horns and his left arm hangs limply at his side.

"Two Bakugan at once? You are too dangerous to be allowed to live," she growls. "Double Ability Activate: Spotlight plus Fusion Ability Focal Lens!"

Deliora projects a bright light from from the mouth on his torso that has Lucy and her friends covering their eyes. The light grows from irritating to agonizing as it grows in intensity, burning them all with concentrated light.

"Ability Activate: Water Ward."

Harpus spews a heavy stream of water that forms a wall to block Deliora's attack.

"I'm ending this now! Triple Ability Activate: Magnum Force plus Heavenly Judgement plus Fusion Ability Focal Lens!"

Lucy pales at the sight of the massive amount of energy swelling within Deliora.

"Triple Ability Activate," Lucy gasps. "Aquos Slicer plus Aurora Cannon plus Boosted Dragon!" Harpus and Drago combine their power and launch their attacks just in time to combat Deliora's.

The two attacks fight for dominance with neither gaining ground at first. It's not long until Deliora's attack starts gaining ground and pushing back the opposing force.

"You can do it!" Lucy urges, pouring every drop of magic she has to spare into her Bakugan's assault.

They're neck and neck with neither attack holding the advantage for more than a couple of seconds. The energy generated by the clashing forces grows increasingly stable until they reach a breaking point.

Lucy can only brace herself when the power reaches critical mass and explodes with immeasurable power.

"GO! GO!" Lucy urges Drago, prompting him to dive down farther and farther trying to escape the blast. Drago skirts the floor of the caves with his wings when the shockwave finally catches up and sends them crashing into unconsciousness.

**And that does it for Chapter Seven of A Brawler's Spirit. This took longer than expected as when I finished Trish's part of the story the chapter felt very short and unsatisfying. So, I had to basically write another chapter and combine them into what I hope was a satisfying whole.**

**We finally have the name for the enemy organization the Brawlers will be facing and we even got to see some of the members.**

**Like Arturo, Herculoid, Nevermore. and Raven's opponent (whose name will be revealed at a later date. It never came up in a way that flowed well into the story) Claudia and Muta are both OC's of mine. **

**You might be wondering why I made Claudia Trish's sister and the reason for that is very simple. I wanted to give all of the Brawlers personal stakes in the conflict with the God Hand.**

**I also thought it would be a good way to explore a more vulnerable side of Trish that we never get to see in the games.**

**I also thought it would be fun to explore a more serious side of Harley like we got to see in her chapter. My hope is to present these characters in a rounded way that doesn't feel like I'm focusing only on their more prominent personality traits.**

**I'm also sure you might be wondering why I created a new Bakugan element. There's a couple of reasons for that. !. Battle Planet got away with it so why not me? 2. None of the already existing Bakugan attributes really fit with Trish's power set. The closest I'd be able to get is to give her a Haos Bakugan but Lucy already has that covered.**

**A little behind the scenes tidbit: I was going to make Claudia's Bakugan based off of Alastor from the first Devil May Cry. He was going to look like a giant humanoid bat. But I realized the picture I built up in my head looked very similar to Linehalt so I figured I might as well just use Linehalt.**

**Anyway, the next chapter hasn't been started yet at the time of writing this. I will tell you that it should be the end of the Return to Galuna arc. After that will be a couple one off chapters. After all, Lucy still owes Harpus dinner so you can look forward to a bit of fluff between them. I'll also be bringing in everyone's favorite swordswoman, Kagura and we'll get to see her and Lucy interact. I'm looking forward to writing that. **

**I'm rambling so I'm going to wrap things up. If you liked what you read, please subscribe and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter itself. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Hell, even if you didn't like the chapter, leave a review telling me why you didn't like it for future reference.**

**I don't know when Chapter Eight will be up but hopefully it won't take more than a couple of weeks.**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
